Lightning Dragon God Douluo
by EvilDragon04
Summary: A young high school detective, Shiba Ryusei dies by being shot in the head and is reincarnated to another world by GOD. He lives in this other world with his memories of the former. A detective will live in Douluo Dalu world. How will a Dragon Spirit holder survive? This Story takes place in Douluo dalu 1. My Patreon for the advanced chapters: /evildragon04
1. Shiba Ryusei

**Chapter 1: - Shiba Ryusei**

There was a youth walking inside an alleyway. He was Shiba Ryusei, a boy aged 16-year-old. He had a face which you might call handsome. It was also an easy conclusion as seen looking at the amount of fan-girls he had in his high school. They wouldn't be in thousands but they were certainly in hundreds. He had a middle-class family with his Dad working in a company and his Mom as a housewife.

What the people in his High School did not know was that he was a part of the Detective Agency which he worked at with an alias **_Sherrinford4869_** , 4869 because it could also be pronounced "Shi-Ya-Ro-Ku" in Japanese (シャロク Sharoku), which transliterated into Sherlock.

One of these days, he had solved a Robbery Case in a mansion. However, the weirdest thing he witnessed that day was when he was returning home, he saw two people, whom he strongly believed were part of a murder crime, unfortunately, he couldn't present enough proof about it at the time.

The two had been present in the crime scene last week, but he was not capable of finding their weapon of murder, or any evidence they had done it, the police was left with no choice but to release them, now he was very excited, he could get a chance to get some evidence against those guys!

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the police's number and spoke to the Police inspector in a calm and serious voice, "Sir, the suspects that I told you about are right in front of me and I am going to follow them and find if I can get any evidence against them. Please trace my location through the transmitter you have on me."

He didn't even listen to the inspector say anything before he hung up the phone as currently, time was of essence and he didn't want to waste time by explaining things to the inspector right now. One of the two was taller than the other one significantly. The one who was taller, looked around before reaching for the driver's seat of his car, and the shorter man sat in the passenger seat.

The Taller guy had silver hair which were very long and covered his back and had a cold expression on his face. It wasn't like he wanted to scare someone but it was like it was his normal look with which he looked at everyone. It was like he was watching a dead man.

As for the Shorter man, he had a grin on his face which looked honest but Ryusei wasn't really sure if it was true or not but he noticed that he didn't really have a cold look in his eyes. He wore a black hat which was used to completely cover up his hairs, it was as if he was cautious enough to not leave his hairs somewhere.

Ryusei looked around the surroundings near him, and noticed a Taxi near the end of the road, he quickly ran towards it, and entered it. The taxi driver shivered from his sudden entrance, which seemed as if he was running from a crime scene, Ryusei demanded for him to start the engine, but he did not do so.

The Driver didn't move his car from his position, why would he, a person just came in and said to follow another car. He was doubtful that this passenger was a criminal and he didn't want to get caught in helping a criminal.

Ryusei saw his expression and knew what he was thinking and pulled out a badge from his pocket, a Lion on the front side and the Tiger on the backside was imprinted on the badge. This was the badge that the Police Inspector had given him in the form of an honour for helping them in various cases.

The moment the Taxi Driver saw the coin, he knew that the matter was related to police and the guy was a helper of the police, he started the engine of the car and followed the White Car which wasn't too far ahead right now.

Ryusei just noticed what he was doing, without much stuff to protect himself with, no backup and he was chasing two people who might've murdered a human, stolen a human life from this world. It wasn't that he liked to solve cases because he wanted to be some hero or anything. It was because they were interesting, challenging and also the law was at his side, so it caused his work to be much simpler as he didn't have to work in shadows. Besides, who dislikes having fans, so that was also a plus point.

This also strangely, reminded him of mystery movies or some of the mystery novels, chasing cars. It just adds spice to this adventure, strangely, in a moment where he should be very anxious, besides being a bit nervous, he was overwhelmed by excitement! He was a big fan of Sherlock Holmes, so this event really managed to make him excited.

After a long time, the white car stopped near a port, the two both left their car, and Ryusei motioned for the taxi driver to stop nearby, he noticed that they were walking towards a man with a round face and a really long moustache. He gave the taxi driver some money and started to sneak towards the three.

Ryusei heard the taller man say, "So, did you bring them?"

The man nodded and clapped a few times, a huge box which was slowly lowered down by the Crane, after it was fully lowered down. The man cut the cables connecting it to the crane and pulled the cloth covering it, when it was uncovered.

The box or should we say cage, shockingly had humans inside, not only were they 'humans' but they clearly were minors, Ryusei was sure that most of them were even younger than him, merely young kids and girls!

Ryusei gasped as he saw young boys and girls trapped in a cage. He understood that this was the case of Human Trafficking, he noticed them signing the deal and waited for the Inspector to come.

After some time, he stared at his wristwatch and thought as he calculated in his mind _'The police station is about 20 Kilometres from here, so it should take Inspector about 30 minutes to get here but if he followed the route from when I was tracked then the time taken should be even less unless he gets caught in the traffic._

 _Today is Wednesday, there shouldn't be a huge traffic today so that must mean that the Inspector is coming in about 20 minutes. That means he will have to keep them occupied till 20 Minutes, to make sure that they are caught red handed or I should just make their video and show it to Inspector as Proof._ '

He pulled out his One Plus 6 phone and started videotaping both of them, he videos them for around 10 minutes, they changed position and started walking away. From his position, it wasn't really clear, so he moved from this position a bit and it caused a slight noise because of the scratching of his bag against the wall.

The entire area was completely silent, so when a sound came, all of them turned towards his direction. He knew that he was discovered but still stayed completely still so that they wouldn't check it and think that it was some dog.

But it seemed that the taller guy was extremely paranoid and moved closer towards the position of Ryusei who was thinking of a good solution to pass up the time and save himself. He then took up a deep breath as he thought _'Looks like I will die, now all I can do is delay my death and try to save these kids and others trapped like them.'_

It was as though he resigned himself and accepted death and no longer feared it, he stepped out of his hiding place as he looked at the Taller guy with an Arrogant Expression which was quite difficult to maintain when he saw the gun in his hands.

Ryusei internally sighed as he said, "It seems, I was right about both of you being murderers that day, I knew you were hiding something, however… Who would've thought you were also part of a human trafficking case?"

The taller man was silent, as he pointed his gun at Ryusei, he finally responding to him, with a cold and merciless expression on his face," It matters not whether you know about it or not. Nobody else can know about it after you, Sherrinford4869."

Ryusei smiled as he heard his words and responded like he had expected it, "You cannot kill me, tough guy, when I started my Detective career, I had a transmitter planted near heart, when I die, it will send the coordinates of my location, to the police station, maybe you will escape, but they will all investigate this case my death you can't keep it hidden for a very long time now...What will you do tough guy?"

Obviously, Ryusei was bluffing, while some people were trying to create such a transmitter, it would be very dangerous to any human to undergo such a surgery to put a piece of metal inside one's body, however it was being heavily studied and many detectives took the risk and applied it in their bodies.

Inwardly gulping, Ryusei waited for his fate, and the tough guy frowned, not knowing if he was hesitating or not, the shorter man said, "Big Brother, let's make him unconscious for now and dump him along the way."

Ryusei thought _'Good, make me fall unconscious. Believe my bluff and perhaps even I will have a chance of surviving this.'_ He had resigned and accepted his death but it wasn't like he would sit there and wait for his death, he was going to do everything to have a slim chance of survival.

 **Well, your author Evil_Dragon here. I wanted to request you guys to review the novel and give your suggestions in there if you have any. Also, It is Rongrong x mc x oc. The Oc will be shown later.**

 **Support me on my patreo.n. Search me using my username Ryusuke4869**


	2. Reincarnation

**Chapter 2: - Reincarnation**

The Tall guy heard his words but he didn't respond and continued to point his pistol at Ryusei's face, it wasn't known what he was thinking by observing his expression. Ryusei was smiling whole time behaving as if he was the one who was in complete control of the situation.

He knew that the men in front of him weren't idiots so if he distracted himself or showed a single weakness for a single moment or if they detected even a single loophole in his words then he won't even know when he will be killed.

He was thinking _'When will you come Inspector? I'm literally dying waiting for you to come.'_ After some moments, he heard some sirens, it was the voice of the sirens from the police car and a Gunshot was heard in the area.

Ryusei was shot at his heart and the last thought before dying was _'I told you Inspector that you shouldn't use the Siren, it alerts the criminals.'_ His eyes turned heavy as the darkness swallowed his consciousness.

After an unknown amount of time, he heard a voice say, "You have slept for a long time. Now, wake up." Ryusei opened his eyes and his eyes turned wide when he noticed that the sky was yellow.

It was a weird phenomenon as he had never heard any of the countries have a golden sky, it certainly astounded him. He turned his head and saw that he was on some sort of a creature going flying somewhere.

He turned towards the other side and saw a man looking at him with a kind smile on his face. He heard the man say, "You finally woke up. Well, I wanted to say, good job in doing those deed in your life."

Ryusei wasn't really sure what the man was talking about but he didn't interrupt him as he continued to listen, "You must be thinking about where we are? And where are we going?"

He nodded as he was indeed thinking about it, no point in lying to someone when it's going to be your first reaction. The man looked at him and said, "We are in the Netherworld Realm, here I am taking your soul out on a what do you humans say, oh right, stroll."

Ryusei was a bit astonished by his words and turned down his head and saw that he was indeed flying in the air. It wasn't even in his control right now, this was the thing that no scientific technology claim to make right now unless it had become too advanced. He knew that the man in front of him was most probably telling the truth.

He stared at the man asked, "Who are you?"

The man smiled in his direction and said, "I am a GOD, young boy." Ryusei's eyes widened when he called himself a GOD, he was a bit too simple to be a GOD.

He was still confused by some things and said, "Then why am I with GOD-sama. It isn't like I did something unique in my life that hasn't already been done by someone. Why would you specially appear in front of me like this?"

The GOD smiled and said, "True, even though you saved the kids from being sold off and these kids in the future will save many others it doesn't require my appearance in front of you. The thing which caught my interest was how you managed to defy your fate for 10 minutes and due to that you changed the fate of your whole world."

Ryusei raised his eyebrow as he repeated his words, "Defied my fate for 10 minutes." What's the big deal with that?"

The GOD said, "You don't know boy but nobody in the history of the mankind managed to defy fate. It is something which is ever-existing and never changing. Since, I have become the GOD, this is the 1st time I have seen something like this."

The GOD then started explaining in detail and said, "The fate that you changed was the one in which you managed to delay these guys which should be impossible according to the previous fate.

In the previous fate, these children died and so they didn't annihilate this organization. By delaying them merely for 10 minutes, you have managed to change the entire fate of the World. This event has really astounded me and I have decided to give you another chance life. So, do you accept it?"

Of course, he accepted. He also wanted to have another chance at life if he could. He nodded and he heard the GOD say, "I can send you to that world but remember we can't contact each other at all. This will be the last time you see me. Now, go."

After the GOD's voice fell, his eyes started to get heavy and he felt as if the world started spinning in front of him.

Soon enough, he heard a male voice say, "My son is finally born!" He opened his baby eyes and looked around, and noticed a man of nearly 30 years of age in front of him. He had a good amount of physical fitness which was quite obvious considering his muscles and his body.

The man had black hairs reaching up to his shoulders, with sharp eyes, and he was a handsome person. If what he could be called in his previous life was handsome then this man in front of him was almost at the same level.

He was picked up by the man, who was most likely his father and he turned his head towards his mother. Who was comfortably sleeping on the bed, his father started to play with him, and whenever the situation required, he also took great care of my mother.

After some time, the door of the room opened and two people, preferably wife and husband stepped inside the room, his father also observed them and out down his head as heard him say, "Mother, father, your grandchild is finally born."

Both of their faces lit up, it was kind of like that of Christmas tree, he could feel that these were the genuine emotions of them, he was picked up was by his grandmother who said some sweet words to him.

She said in a full of loving voice, "My good grandson is finally here. Listen to your grandmother, ok. Don't worry about anything, if you want something, tell this grandmother about it." She continued to talk, even though she knew if he could understand her or not.

He liked this feeling, and then he heard his Grandfather say to his grandmother in a voice which I could easily identify as if he was very excited, "Are you going to keep him all to yourself. Let me talk to my grandson for a bit."

His grandmother seemed to have ignored him, she continued to speak about various things to Ryusei. By watching them, he deduced that his grandmother was the one who was the one in power in the relationship between them.

After some time, she finally passed him to his grandfather who looked at him with a loving gaze, the love in his eyes was as deep as ocean. Ryusei heard him speak in his somewhat rough tone but he could still feel the love towards him.

It was the familial love as he heard him, "My good grandchild, I will place all my hopes on you. I will make you the strongest in the world." At his declaration, it seemed as if he split the heavens themselves and a loud sound of Thunder was heard.

Ryusei tried to speak but couldn't do so as his vocal cords weren't formed and all that came out of his mouth was, "Wawawawawa." His Grandfather seemed to have misunderstood as if his grandson was agreeing with him, and he started crying in happiness.

What he wanted to say was "Grandfather, I don't want to become the strongest in the world. I will just be satisfied to be living peacefully with you all." Well, his words weren't understood by anyone in the room so his words might as well be dead.

After some time, he was passed to his own mother, she held him very carefully as if she was afraid to hurt him. He felt her soft hands touch him as she softly said, "You name will be Lei Feng."

Suddenly, he heard some noise and turned his small head towards the noise and saw his father and grandfather were on the ground while his father muttering something like, "But but…. I wanted to be the one to name our son."

All the people started laughing as they heard his words, they knew that he was only joking but it was still a bit entertaining hearing him complain about that.

 **Support me on my patreo.n. Search me using my username Ryusuke4869**


	3. Awakening Spirits

**Chapter 3: Awakening Spirits**

Just like that, the wheels of time rolled forward, and soon 6 years passed by after this event.

In these 6 years, he came to know that the name of this continent was Douluo Continent, and he was the young master of Lei Clan, the clan was somewhat famous because of its **Lightning Spirit** , his father was from the Lei Clan while his mother was from the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan.**

In front of the Top Clans like the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** , even the Lei Clan was nothing in front of mother didn't awaken the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon** , so she was married to his father, who was the descendent of the **Lightning Spirit Clan** , the good thing was that his mother loved his father and it was a happy marriage from both sides.

After a year or two of their marriage, the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** , stopped having an interest in dealing with his mother that was the reason they didn't even come at his own birth, but it was kind of expected, it wasn't like his mother was some great daughter of an elder or anybody.

And his maternal grandparents had already passed away on their missions so it wasn't that strange that nobody came at his birth. They didn't value her much and his mother didn't have any family ties left with the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** so nobody valued her that much.

Today, was the day he turned 6, and it was also the day for awakening his spirit. The elders and the people of the Lei clan were all excited by the event of awakening his spirit, as he was the only son of the Clan Head.

It was expected that he would become the head of the clan as long as he awakened his Spirit successfully. So, he was called out by his mother, "Feng'er come in the Clan Hall now. Your grandfather will awaken your spirit."

He nodded and rushed towards his mother and hugged her, and both of them started moving towards the Clan hall together. While going towards the Clan Hall, he was being stared at by all the kids around his age and even some elders of the clan were staring at his direction.

After moving for some time, he finally reached the Clan Hall and saw many people there. His Grandfather, his Father, Grandmother and his Uncle and Aunt. He stepped forward in front of his Grandfather who had a **light smile** on his face.

In pace with Lei Kun's six streams of **Spirit Power** pouring into them, the pale golden light once more shone up brightly. Warmth, this was Ryusei's first sensation, as if his whole body was wrapped up inside a nice and warm world, unspeakably comfortable.

He tried to imagine himself like a Young Azure **Dragon** flying in the sky. He felt as if this would increase his chances of getting his intended spirit. He suddenly felt a tremendous force running through his right hand to the point that blood oozed out of his pores.

Warm breath permeated into the body, Ryusei distinctly became aware of a power coming out of his **Right Hand**. His whole body started to shake as a **Terrifyingly powerful but miniscule amount** of **Aura** was released from his body, the aura was **Azure Blue** in **Colour** which started to swallow the spirit energy in the nearby area as soon as it was released.

After some time, the Aura condensed on top of his head and it started to form in the shape of a young Azure **Dragon** which seemed to be terrifyingly powerful. The **Dragon** seemed to be looking at the Area like it was the God of the Realm.

The Aura released from the Azure **Dragon** caused Yu Qing (Ryusei's mother) to feel a feeling of suppression on her bloodline. Even though she didn't have the Spirit of the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon** , she did have the bloodline of it. So, when the Azure **Dragon** condensed on his body, she felt the greatest amount of suppression on her body.

All the others around him were also feeling the same suppression, his grandfather gasped as he said in a trembling as well as excited voice, "The Spirit of Azure **Dragon**. My grandson, Lei Feng has actually awakened the **Azure Dragon's Spirit**!"

All the people besides him heard his words, and sucked up air of cold breath and their minds trembled. Why, because this was the Spirit which was accepted as the strongest spirit in the whole world.

The rumours of its might still cause the world to tremble, it was because of the reason that the **Evil Eyed Sage** , the ancestor of the **Evil Eyed Tiger** was beaten to death by the person who used the **Azure Dragon Spirit**. Why, it was because **Evil Eyed Sage** angered him by going over the limits.

And at that time, he was still much weaker than the **Evil Eyed Sage** in terms of his realm, it wasn't because his cultivation speed was lower, it was because he cultivated for a much lower time than him.

Evil Eyed Sage cultivated for about 40 years while the user of **Azure Dragon Spirit** had only cultivated to about 10 years or so. This was the rumour which spread the world like a plague and soon every person in the world knew, never ever make an enemy out of the user of the **Azure Dragon Spirit**.

It was this or the fact that the user of **Azure Dragon Spirit** had to be killed before he has grown enough. This was the thing that every person knew on the Douluo Continent but the thing was that the Spirit Awakening didn't stop there for Ryusei.

It continued as **Purple Lightning** came out of his left hand, it moved like it had its own will, after some time of roaming in the hall, it bust out of the clan room and a huge amount of **Purple Lightning** was released in the world. It was so large it was seen even from several kilometres away. The **Lightning** started to form into a **Lightning Dragon** in the Sky and Roared.

 **ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!**

Its Roar was heard till kilometres away and people turned towards it to observe such a phenomenon. A very pure spirit energy started gathering around the **Purple Lightning**. His Grandfather, who had been in the 91st Level of **Titled Douluo** for so long finally broke through when he absorbed that **Purple energy** from the **Lightning**.

His power upgraded to that of a 92nd Level **Titled Douluo** and the people near him like Ryusei's father reached 82nd level of the Spirit Douluo. His mother who was at the 49th level for a long time broke through to the 50th Level.

Now, she could have her own new Spirit ring and cultivate her own power till the 59th Level which wasn't such a low rank. After some time, the **Purple Lightning** which nearly blinded everyone, started to return in his body.

After some time, his father, Lei Yun, his father asked Lei Kun, his grandfather, "Father, do you know what was that **Lightning**. It really helped me breakthrough even though I just entered the Rank 81st these few days ago."

Lei Kun shook his head in negative and said, "All I could detect was that the **Lightning Spirit** was of a **Dragon** , even though it was weaker than the **Azure Dragon's Aura** , it was still very possibly near its realm. I think that this was our Bloodline's origin, didn't you ever wonder, from where did the **Bloodline Spirit Beast** of ours emerged!?"

"My Bloodline Beast is that of a **Lightning** **Python** while you have a **Lightning** **Flood Dragon** then it should be obvious that it originated form a **Purple Lightning Dragon** , its power may be even compared to the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon** 's Ancestor."

Lei Yun, his father nodded at his statement and said, "Yes, father it is certainly possible for it to be so. Then what do we tell the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** about his spirits?"

Lei Kun frowned as he heard the question as he himself was also thinking of the solution, after some time, he said, "Let's tell them about the **Purple Lightning Dragon** , as many people saw this **Dragon** and the news about this will easily spread. We should show them our sincerity and tell them about his Spirit but let's hide the fact about his **Azure Dragon's Spirit**. Otherwise, it might cause a Bloodbath here."

Ryusei's father nodded as he said, "Alright then, I will personally explain them the matter about his spirits." All the people nodded as it would be good if he was the one who explained the matter of his spirits.

His Grandfather then looked towards him and said, "Now then, let's test his Spirit Energy." Everyone nodded at his words and Ryusei stepped forwards as he touched the **Blue Crystal Ball**.

Suddenly, the blue crystal ball in his hand began to shine, dazzling blue light starting from a point spread in a flash. In an eye blink, this crystal ball looked just like it was a resplendent gem giving off sparkling luminescence. A cool blue flare showed, unspeakably moving.

His father started speaking in an excited tone, "Heavens, it is actually Innate Full **Spirit Power**." After watching his spirits, the others did not get that much of a shock that he had the Innate Full **Spirit Power**.

His grandfather muttered, "He is the greatest genius in the history. Perhaps he can let our clan reach the glory and at the stage which we cannot comprehend."

Ryusei looked at his father and mother and observed their reactions to his spirits and deduced in his thoughts _'So, I have managed to unlock two spirits and it looks like one of them is really strong otherwise the family wouldn't be so extreme. Is this **Azure Dragon Spirit** really so powerful that it can cause a Bloodbath to happen here?'_

 _'So, how do I prevent people about knowing this. My parents, grandparents and my uncle have all seen the spirit, if they somehow leaked it, it would be a disaster.'_

 **Support me on my patreo.n. Search me using my username Ryusuke4869**


	4. Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan

**Chapter 4: News reaches the Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan**

Ryusei asked his grandfather, "Grandpa, will nobody try to spread the information about me and my spirits?" His Grandfather heard his words and was astonished that the one asking him was not his father but rather him.

His grandfather knew that he was more mature than other kids of his age and often asked some intelligent questions but right now the question he asked had struck at the heart of the matter. It was the question with which many lives of the clan members were related.

He didn't reply to Ryusei and continued to brood over the matter as he glanced at the people in the room. While Ryusei started thinking of common traits in those who could betray them, he had already lived through one life where he had already seen cases of family betraying each other for various reasons.

It wouldn't hurt to be extra cautious against some people, he started thinking _'My Parents and my grandfather should be someone I can completely trust. I mean who would want to kill their 6-year-old son or grandson._

' _Surely none, they will definitely try to keep it a secret but I can't be sure if father say anything about this accidently to the_ _ **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan**_ _. My first Uncle and my second Uncle are the ones from whom I should be extremely careful, they are the ones who are most suspicious among the people here.'_

' _He could try something or betray us because I have much greater talent that of his son. Right now, all I can do is be cautious and not to slip up anything in front of him. The rest of the things, I can't do because of my young age, otherwise it would definitely gather the attention.'_

He stopped his thinking when he saw everyone leaving the room, apparently nobody thought of giving him a reply. They felt that the words of the 6-year-old boy shouldn't be taken seriously.

He went inside his own room when he heard his mother saying to his father, "So, you are going to the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** to give them the information. Will you tell them about the **Azure Dragon Spirit**?"

He then heard his father's response, "I won't be telling all of them about the **Azure Dragon Spirit** , I will tell them that our son has unlocked the **Purple Lightning Dragon** Spirit. I am thinking of telling the Clan head about the Azure **Dragon** because it wouldn't be good if they learned about this Spirit through some other source."

When Ryusuke heard his father's words, he frowned as he knew that what his father was doing may seem correct on the surface but it could also make the secret to spread. As the Clan head of the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** may tell it to his wife or the Clan Elders.

He sighed as he couldn't prevent the secret from spreading in the world, but he wasn't too worried about the external attacks, he was more worried about the people from **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** and also from the attacks from the Lei Family.

He went inside his own room and started to sleep as he was pretty tired by the events before, it must be known that he was still just a 6-year-old-boy with the brain of that of a Teenager.

The next day, his father went to the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** where he was received by a clan elder who was a friend of his mother's parents and led him inside the clan.

His father met up with the Clan Head and all the other Elders in the Clan Hall of the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan**. His father, Lei Yun told them all about the **Purple Lightning Dragon** Spirit of Ryusuke.

The **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** was indeed interested in him when they heard Lei Kun describe the Heavenly Phenomenon during the Awakening of the **Purple Lightning Dragon**. They understood that the Bloodline of the **Purple Lightning Dragon Spirit** was at least at the same level as their **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Spirit**.

They were thinking of bringing Ryusuke in the Clan when they heard Lei Yun ask for permission to talk alone with Clan Head for something. All the people started to think about the reason and whispered something to each other, soon enough, the Clan Head raised his hands and signalled them to be quiet.

After all the Elders left the room, Lei Yun started speaking about the matter of his Dual Spirit, of course the Clan Head asked about Ryusei's second spirit and when he heard his reply he was shocked beyond extreme.

He was so shocked that he stood up then and there, why, because Ryusei's second Spirit was **Azure Dragon Spirit**. It was accepted as the strongest spirit in the whole world, it wasn't just trash talk that the one who had the **Azure Dragon Spirit** could conquer even the Heavens themselves.

He knew that he had to bring Ryusei in the clan right now and make him Loyal to the clan, one way or the other. He didn't want Ryusei as an enemy if they could be friends, he then remembered that his mother was also from their clan and planned to make her someone influential in the clan.

He then told Lei Yun that after a week, he can bring Ryusei here so that they can meet each other. Lei Yun was very excited as he knew that it would be much easier for his son to become stronger and he would have a strong background behind him.

He returned back to his clan and informed his father, Lei Kun about the talk with the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan**. His father informed his grandfather that the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** wanted to meet him after a week.

HIs grandfather was pretty excited by the news and had a smile on his face. He called Ryusei and said to him, "Grandson, you will be going to the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** , make sure to have some friends there. They are one of the great clans on the continent."

Ryusei nodded as he couldn't really do anything about this. He was a bit helpless in front of his family, with all the excitement around him, it would be pretty bad if he didn't go to the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan**.

Ryusei once again went back to his room and soon a young girl of his age entered his room and closed his eyes and mischievously said, "Guess, who?" Ryusei felt the softness of her hands and knew who she was, she was the granddaughter of the Strongest Elder under Grandfather.

She and him were together while growing up and were pretty close to each other. Her name was Zhi Rou. Her grandfather and his grandfather were pretty close friends, they could even be said to be best friends.

He smiled and said, "Rou-Rou, who else can it be except you?" She pouted as he easily guessed it was her and she said to him, "Brother Feng, how can you always guess correctly that it is me?"

Ryusei thought _'How about the fact that I recognize your voice, then the sensation from the hands and then the smell that your body emits, and last of all who other than you dare to do this?'_

He answered her, "Well, it is because of your soft voice." She was happy when she heard his words and both of them started playing with each other and peacefully slept in their room. Their parents were happy to see them interacting to intimately with each other.

The next 2-3 days were very peaceful in the Lei Clan but how could they know that it was a calm before the storm. Why, because two elders of the **Spirit Hall** were slowly making their way towards the Lei Clan.

They were Gui Mei and Yue Guan, with having Rank 95 **Titled Douluo** and Rank 94 **Titled Douluo** respectively. They possessed an invincible strength here since nobody in the Lei Clan was strong enough to oppose them.

They reached near the Lei Clan, Yue Guan said in a loud voice, "Lei Kun come out right now." All the people in the clan were astonished when they heard his voice, Ryusei was astonished thinking _'Who is this guy that has such guts to call out Grandfather? Is he someone from the_ _ **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan**_ _?'_

' _But didn't they only want us to go there after a week, why are they coming like this right now. It doesn't seem appropriate, whoever it is wanted to offend Grandfather. I wonder who they are?'_

After some time, a **Lightning** flashed in the area and Lei Kun stood in front of Yue Guan and Gui Mei. Yue Guan stared at Lei Kun and smiled as he said, "The **Spirit Hall** heard word of your Grandson's immense talent. Let him come out so that we can take him to the **Spirit Hall**."

Lei Kun stayed silent as he didn't know which Spirit he was talking about as both of Ryusei's Spirits were astounding but it didn't matter right now, suddenly a **Lightning** and Fire Flashed in the Area and two more individuals were seen in the area.

They were Lei Yun and the Supreme Elder, the best friend of Lei Kun, Zhu Yang were with him. They were both at 82 Rank Spirit Douluo and 91 Rank **Titled Douluo** respectively. Even though they were quite strong, their opponents were even stronger, they weren't someone just the three of them could match.

 **Support me on my patreo.n. Search me using my username Ryusuke4869**


	5. Tearing down the Lei Clan

**Chapter 5: Tearing down the Lei Clan**

It looked as if Yue Guan and Gui Mei had enough and started using their Spirit abilities, Yue Guan used his **6th Ability:** **Thousands and Millions of Tree Leisurely Blooms Flowers**. Flower petals were placed on numerous trees whose leaves were then converted into flowers. The newly converted flowers then formed a single flowed which produced a deadly barrage against Lei Kun, Lei Yun and Zhu Yang.

All three of them dodged that attack when they saw Gui Mei using his **9th Ability** : **Unlimited Engulfing Shadows**. It produced many **Ghosts** which attacked Lei Yun because he was the weakest among the three.

Lei Kun saw this happening and immediately darted towards his son and used his **4th Ability: Lightning Shield**. A shield of **Lightning** was formed around them which protected them from the Ghosts but it didn't protect them from the **Barrage of the Flower**.

This caused both of them to be hurt but it wasn't a severe injury, they could still fight them. When both Gui Mei and Yue Guan used up their abilities, they were suddenly attacked by a Fire Stream coming towards their way and saw Zhu Yang standing there with his **Scarlet Python Spirit**.

Lei Yun and Lei Kun also used their Spirits and soon an intense pressure was created in the surroundings, it was something that the onlookers were not able to imagine.

Lei Kun rushed forwards towards Gui Mei as he was the one with the greater danger level among the two but their **Lightning** was the bane of Ghosts so it would be an easier fight if both of them fought against him.

But how could it be so easy, Yue Guan used his **8th Ability: Holy Light Door** and an intense **Golden Light** blinded both of them and they stopped but this was their mistake as Lei Kun suddenly a hand tearing through his body.

When the other was able to see, they saw Gui Mui's hand passing through the Lei Kun's heart and his other hand was holding his head. Lei Yun saw this happening and said in a loud voice, "No, Father!" and rushed towards them.

He used his **7th Ability: Purple Lightning Vortex** and created a **Large Purple Lightning Vortex** around Lei Kun. Gui Mui had no choice other than to retreat as the **Purple Lightning** was his bane, it would be dangerous if he remained in there even with his strong Spirit Energy protecting him.

When Yue Guan was about to come and kill Lei Yun, he was suddenly attacked by Elder Zhu Yang who used his **6th Ability: Fire Breath** and a Large Stream of Fire made its way towards Yue Guan.

Yue Guan countered with it with his **9th Ability: Holy Light Beam** , both of them were in a stalemate for some time before Yue Guan started to win and the Holy Light Beam hit Elder Zhu Yang on his chest.

The Holy Light Beam passed through his chest and he died there, while Lei Yun had reached near his father, he found out that his father still had some breath remaining and used his Spirit Energy to make his father recover.

But he could never guess that outside the **Purple Lightning** Vortex, Elder Zhu had already been killed and Yue Guan was charging up his **9th Ability: Holy Light Beam** to kill both the father and son in one shot.

When Lei Kun managed to recover some of his power, he felt a large amount of energy gathering outside the Vortex, he stood up and used his own **9th Ability: Thunder** to counter that huge amount of power, both the Holy Light Beam and Thunder clashed with each other and the shockwave it created was enough to produce cracks on the ground and the surroundings.

Soon enough, Lei Yun said, "Father, I will also help you" and also joined up and used his **8th Ability: Lightning Beam** , its power wasn't even half of that of **Thunder** but it was also very strong and both of them managed to push back Yue Guan.

While they both were struggling to beat Yue Guan with their full power, they didn't detect someone coming behind them, it was Gui Mei who appeared behind them and said in a creepy voice, "Sleep now" and with that he made a ghost who attacked their hearts and killed them then and there.

After killing them both, Gui Mui used his **8th Ability:** **Demons and Spirits** and ordered them to attack the people in the Lei Clan. They had received the order to completely annihilate the Lei Clan.

Yue Guan used his **6th Ability:** **Thousands and Millions of Tree Leisurely Blooms Flowers** towards the Lei Clan. Their attacks caused a great amount of damage to the Lei Manor but Ryusei's grandmother used her **79th Rank Spirit Saint** power to destroy the ghosts but they were too strong for her **Spirit Rank**.

It wasn't something that she could destroy with her power so she was thrown back by the force. Ryusei watched as all the person he held dear were getting killed by the ghosts. Some elders were directly killed when they came in contact with the ghost, he turned around and saw his Grandmother throwing up some blood because of some internal injuries caused by the ghosts.

She looked as all the people of the clan were getting annihilated by those ghosts as nobody was strong enough to destroy these ghosts. Ryusei searched for Zhu Rou and rushed towards her to help her when suddenly he saw a ghost near her, he shouted, "Rou-Rou, get away from there now!"

She heard his voice and was about to get away that the Ghost grabbed her and killed her before she could do anything. Ryusei's eyes stayed wide as he watched her being killed by that ghost. He said in a loud voice, "NOOOOO, Rou-Rou!"

All the others heard his voice and looked towards him and saw as he was moving towards the dead girl with a hollow expression on his face. He didn't care about the ghost that killed her, right now he didn't care about anything and just went near her and hugged her, he then started crying as he felt that there was no heartbeat.

His Grandmother destroyed the ghost that were near him and finally looked at Ryusei and said in an urgent tone, "Feng'er, I can save you right now. Hold my hand and I will teleport you somewhere else."

Ryusei didn't respond to her as he still had that hollow look in his eyes, it was the 1st time he lost someone who was this close to him, he wasn't able to overcome such a great shock.

Seeing that he was not responding, his grandmother grabbed his hand and user her **6th Spirit Ability: Lightning Teleportation**. Ryusei disappeared from the Clan Manor and she looked towards Gui Mui and Yue Guan outside the clan and determined to fight against them.

She started to use her Blood Essence to fight against both of them but it wasn't of any use, even with the burning of her Blood Essence she was just a Spirit Douluo in power, she couldn't match the power of a **Titled Douluo**. What she wanted to do was create a chance for the older generation to save some of their descendants if they could by using their ability **Lightning Teleportation**.

She used all her abilities but was killed in a minute by Yue Guan's **Holy Light Beam.** Then the whole Lei Clan was murdered by the ghosts from Gui Mei as nobody was left who could destroy them but they didn't know that someone survived this Massacre. Someone who would become powerful enough to destroy everything about the **Spirit Hall**.

Yue Guan looked at Gui Mui and said, "Looks like all of them are killed, I don't think that a 6-year-old boy could survive your Ghosts, **Azure Dragon Spirit** or not."

Gui Mui nodded and hissed and said, "Yes, they killed everyone! Everyone."

 _ **Please Review and support me on my : /Ryusuke4869**_


	6. Meeting Tang San

**Chapter 6: Meeting Tang San**

After he was teleported by his Grandmother, Ryusei was in a trance right now, he knew that the possibility of anyone surviving the attack of **Spirit Hall** was less than 10%. He was thinking of the memories he had created since he was reincarnated in this world.

He did not realize that he was unconsciously releasing both of his spirits right now, both of them were astounding as one was the Strongest Spirit in the World, the **Azure Dragon Spirit** while the other was a very strong spirit as well, the **Purple Lightning Dragon** Spirit.

Their Aura was enough to stop any Beast from coming near him as just a faint aura of a **Dragon** makes the Beast very fearful and he was releasing the Aura of two of the strongest **Dragon** s in existence.

What he didn't expect was that right now, he was in the territory of the Gold Wolf who was strolling in the Area right now. Suddenly, it felt a huge amount of **Dragon** 's Aura and was frightened by the Aura.

After some time, when it didn't hear the **Dragon** 's Roar or anything, it followed the Aura and saw a **Young Boy** of **age 6** sitting on a stone with a hollow look on his face. It knew then and there that there was no **Dragon** in the area.

It was this Boy that had the Spirit of the **Dragon** and not just one it was two. It was a 1,000 years Gold Wolf, it didn't believe that it wouldn't be able to kill a young boy.

It pounced on Ryusuke who was still in the middle of his thinking that he felt a huge amount of **Killer Intent** directed towards himself. He was a bit frightened when such a huge amount of **Killer Intent** was directed at him and rolled away from his position and dodged the Gold Wolf.

He used his **Azure Dragon Spirit** to strengthen his Arm and punched the Gold Wolf's head. It caused the Gold Wolf to skid back and a large wound on his head could be seen. It once again pounced towards Ryusei but this time he brought forth both of his hands and stopped him in the air.

The **Azure Dragon's Spirit** in his right hand stopped the Wolf from advancing while the Purple **Dragon** 's **Lightning** in his left hand sent out a terrifying amount of **Purple Lightning** and killed the **Gold Wolf** then and there.

It died while leaving a **Purple Coloured Spirit Ring**. He knew what this was as his parents had already explained about the Spirit Rings and how to absorb them, he stepped forwards and started absorbing the **Purple Coloured Spirit Ring** for his **Purple Lightning Dragon Spirit**.

He knew that his **Azure Dragon Spirit** would cause a massacre once again if he didn't manage to keep it a secret so he thought it would be a good idea to absorb this spirit with his **Purple Lightning Dragon Spirit** which he could use without having to expose his identity.

His spirits were very strong so it wasn't a big deal to absorb his first spirit which was **1000 years old**. After absorbing the **Gold Wolf's Spirit Ring** , the **Purple Lightning** in his hand grew a bit larger and he got his **1** **st** **Spirit Ability: Purple Lightning Dragon Claw**.

He used his **1** **st** **Spirit Ability: Purple Lightning Dragon Claw** on a nearby rock. The ability was very strong and destroyed the rock in a second. He thought of his family one last time as he started speaking in a loud voice, not speaking to anyone but it was like was an oath to himself.

"Me and My family had nothing to do with the mess that concerned your Spirit Hall, yet you deprived us of our chance to live. You destroyed us just due to your pathetic insecurities regarding us standing on the side of neutrality."

"I actually wanted to stay as a normal child in a normal family, living a completely Serene and peaceful life, but you bastards deprived me of it for that filthy selfishness of yours. There is a commonly known idiom, which says how the reverse scale of a **Dragon** shouldn't be messed with."

"Until now, I was just a sleeping **Dragon** , but you, Spirit Hall, tore open my only **REVERSE SCALE**! Beware, Spirit Hall, when the **Dragon** rises, all those on the path of Hegemony tremble in its wake! I will make sure you despair under me to the point you won't even be able to REGRET!"

After he spoke his words, A Huge amount of **Lightning** gathered in the clouds above the **Spirit Hall** and a terrifying amount of **Lightning** Fell down on the **Spirit Hall**.

Supreme Pontiff felt the Huge Amount of **Lightning** coming towards the **Spirit Hall** and countered it with her own **Spirit Power**. Both the **Lightning** and her Dark **Spirit Power** clashed with each other, it caused a huge amount of shockwave and destroyed the whole **Spirit Hall** in the process.

Supreme Pontiff was not really damaged by the **Lightning** but she wondered, "Why did the **Lightning** fall on the **Spirit Hall** , was there some expert using his Ability to attack the **Spirit Hall**. If so, then why do we not know about such an expert?"

How could she know that this **Lightning** was the signal from the heavens themselves that the destruction of the **Spirit Hall** was imminent and nobody could prevent its destruction now.

Ryusei was thinking _'Now, what should I do? I think the first thing is that I should find about my current location. Where am I? Which forest is this? How far is the nearest civilization from here?'_

He then went towards a nearby tree and searched for a hole and found one, and put his ear on the hole and concentrated to hear something. He heard the sound of water falling on some rocks.

He was pretty familiar with this sound and knew that this was the sound of a nearby waterfall. He knew that the most important thing that he should have right now was a source of water and food.

He thought _'The food should be no problem, I will just have to kill the beasts in this forest while I guess I have to find that waterfall. From the faint sound of it, it seemed as if it was pretty far away, perhaps 10 Kilometres or so towards east.'_

He then started to make his way towards the direction of the Waterfall as he wanted to be close to the source of water. It was essential for survival after all. While going along the way, he was careful enough to mark the tree from where he came so that he could come back to this direction if he wanted.

After travelling about a kilometre, he once again checked for the direction of the sound of the waterfall and found out that he was correct and started travelling in that direction.

After walking for about 2 hours, he finally saw the waterfall. The water was flowing down the mountain to a lake in front of Ryusei. The water in the lake was very pure, clear and shiny as a mirror. He bent down and started to drink water from the lake.

The water entered his body and soon enough, his body started to give off a pungent smell and he frowned as he stripped down his clothes and washed his entire body in the lake. What he didn't know was that the Lake in which he was bathing was the Spirit Lake.

It has been so long that someone found it that even its legends were forgotten by the people. This Spirit Lake's water had the capability to enhance the body and remove all the impurities from the body.

The cleaning of impurities improved his speed of absorption of Spirit Energy by about **10 times**. His skin became much fairer than before and his Black hair seemed to become much more beautiful and shinier. It was like his old skin had shed itself and the new skin took its place which was much fairer and smoother than before.

His spirit rank also broke through from rank 14 to rank 15 Spirit Master. After thoroughly washing his body, he once again wore his clothes. He then thought _'Maybe I should climb this tree and see if I can find something about where I can go, like a nearby village or something. There should be someplace where I can live for some time.'_

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone hitting a tree, he knew what this voice was, it was the sound of a palm hitting the bark of the tree. He knew that this sound was produced by a human as no Beast will do this type of thing.

He thought _'Perhaps the person is practising some kind of Martial arts and testing its result. I should meet this person and find out about the nearest civilization.'_ He then started following the direction from which he heard the sound and was soon there as the place was pretty close.

When he reached the place, he saw a young boy of around his own age looking at his hands while mumbling something. He was pretty astonished as he thought that the person who would be training their martial arts would be at least a teenager.

He could also see the palm marks on the stem of the tree and knew that they were freshly made, so he knew that the person who made these palm marks was the young boy in front of him.

He called out to him and said, "Hello, I am lost right now. Could you tell me where can I find the nearest village?" The boy turned to his direction with a curious expression and asked him, "Who are you?"

"My name is Long Tian, and yours?" He replied with an alias as he didn't want the world to know that the Young master of the Lei Clan survived. It would be a pretty stupid idea to use his name from this world. (Meaning of his name: 'Long' means Dragon in Chinese and 'Tian' means Heaven. So, it is Heavenly Dragon)

"My name is Tang San." He replied me with a smile but Ryusei could feel that behind his smile he was cautious of him.


	7. Deducing Tang Hao's Identity

**Chapter 7: Deducing Tang Hao's Identity**

Ryusei asked him, "Is there a village nearby?" Tang San raised an eyebrow at his question as if he was surprised that Ryusei didn't know about the village.

He then said, "The village nearest to this place is the **Holy Spirit Village** , I am also from that village." He then asked in a cautious tone, "Why are you here alone? Is there someone along with you?"

Ryusei got a weird feeling when Tang San asked him these questions, as if he wasn't as simple boy as he seemed because most of the young boys at 6 years of age will be naïve and wouldn't ask these questions to someone of their age.

His expression turned a bit sorrowful as he started speaking, "I got separated from my big brother and I was thinking if I could go in the nearest village and search for him. I am really scared right now and want to find my big brother soon."

Tang San was still a bit sceptical and nodded and started leading the way to the **Holy Spirit Village**. While they were walking, Ryusei observed that while walking, Tang San's footsteps almost didn't have any sound, even with his enhanced senses, he could only faintly hear his footsteps.

He deduced in his thoughts _'This boy is either being trained by a good Ninja or his talent as a Ninja goes beyond anything I can imagine. The chances for the later happening are really less so he should be trained by some good Ninja. That would explain the martial arts that he was practising earlier.'_

He followed him towards his house and heard him call out to his father, "Father, I have brought someone home. He lost his big brother and is looking for him." Tang San's father was a middle-aged man. His stature was extraordinarily large. His eyes had a sleepy and dazed look. He had messy hair that looked just like a bird's nest and a beard that grew out.

Tang San's father got up from his bed and looked towards him and said in a gruff voice, "Kid, where did you lose your brother?" Ryusei said in a scared and low voice, "I don't remember, I was separated from my big brother and I thought that maybe I could find about him in the nearby village."

Tang San's father raised his eyebrow at his reason and then said, "I am Tang Hao and he is my son Tang San, you can stay with us for some time. Maybe your big brother will come to this village to search you tomorrow or within this week. Is it alright…"?

Ryusei remembered that he didn't introduce to him and continued, "Long Tian. My name is Long Tian. 'Long' for Dragon and Tian for 'Heavenly' so it is Heavenly Dragon." Tang Hao nodded and said, "Then you can stay with us for some time Ryusei."

Ryusei nodded and went near a chair and sat on it. He sat on it and started thinking about a thing which bugged him, he thought _'Why does Tang Hao seems to have no Spirit Energy around him, even an ordinary man will have some Spirit Energy around him even if he can't absorb it, it's always in the surrounding but in his case it's like there is no Spirit Energy or he is suppressing it so much that others can't detect it.'_

 _'But, why, from the state of this house, it's as if he is only an ordinary blacksmith with a lazy motivation to do anything, and the next big question, if his Spirit Rank is so high that he is able to suppress his Spirit Power to such an extent then why, why is he living like this?'_

 _'He should have some aspirations, some dreams to fulfil not for himself but for his son, or does he not care about him. But that does not seem to be the case as Tang San cares about him so he definitely doesn't hate Tang San. Then what could be the reason?'_

 _'And the next big thing, this name Tang Hao, it matches the name of the Clear Sky Douluo, Tang Hao, the man who fought against three **Titled Douluo** just after becoming a **Titled Douluo** and managed to severely injure one while killing the other. He was the man to have severely injured the previous Supreme Pontiff, mother told me such things about him.'_

 _'But, is this the same man in front of me?'_ This question bugged him for some time as he looked around and his eyes widened and he thought _'Yes, he has already angered the Spirit Hall by killing their **Titled Douluo** and severely injuring the Supreme Pontiff and another **Titled Douluo**. He wouldn't want them to harm Tang San because of him, then he must be hiding in this village.'_

 _'Hiding for some time or perhaps waiting, waiting for something to happen. But what could it be, some friend, but they would have helped him already, it has been 6 years now?_ ' He then looked towards Tang San and thought _'Or perhaps he is waiting for Tang San to grow up and then take his revenge, as a **Titled Douluo** his life is longer than that of an Average person so he should be waiting for him to grow up and take his revenge alone so that it doesn't affect Tang San's life._'

He then thought _'This explains everything but these are all only my guesses and I still don't know if these are correct. I have to confirm them, looks like I will have to take a risk. Let's talk with him after Tang San has left the house.'_

He heard a sound of footsteps and saw an elderly person with White hair coming towards the house. He looked at Tang San and turned towards Tang Hao and said, "I am taking your Tang San for his Spirit Awakening Ceremony. And you, Tang Hao, make your food yourself, today."

He turned towards Ryusei and asked in a kind voice, "Oh, child who are you? I have never seen you in the village."

Ryusei replied to him in a kind voice, "I got separated from by big brother and I am waiting here for him to find me here." The Elderly man smiled and said in an enthusiastic voice, "Don't worry, I am Old Jack and the head of this village, if your big brother comes here, I will be sure to direct him here."

Ryusei nodded and said in a soft voice, "Thank you, Village head." After Tang San was taken away from the house, he sat in front of Tang Hao and slowly started speaking in a voice full of seriousness, "Tang Hao or should I call you Clear Sky Douluo."

When he said those words, Tang Hao turned his entire attention on him. He was astonished to hear such words spoken to him by this young boy and said in a confused expression, "What do you mean by Clear Sky Douluo."

Ryusei said in a deadpan voice, "You do know that your entire reaction and the attention that you gave me right now just confirmed my guess. So, you really are the Clear Sky Douluo, huh. You know you are definitely not what I have imagined from the stories my mother told me about you."

Tang Hao released a sigh as if he was disappointed a bit and looked at Ryusei and said, "Yes, I am Tang Hao, the Clear Sky Douluo. So, tell me how did you know about my identity, I definitely didn't leak it to anyone and not even my son knows about it. So, how did you guess about my identity?"

Ryusei was a bit hesitant when he looked into the eyes of Tang Hao, he nodded and started speaking, "I can tell you, well the first thing was that I didn't feel any Spirit Energy around you, I mean that it was too suppressed that the Ordinary man won't be able to do that."

"If someone was trying to check your Spirit Rank then they would indeed think that you are an ordinary man but if someone stayed near you and observed that there is no Spirit Energy around you then they would indeed be able to know that you are strong enough to suppress your Spirit Energy to such an extent that they couldn't sense it."

"Then was your name, Tang Hao. Do you know that many clans still have legends about that **Legendary feat** of yours? But it wasn't enough to deduce that you were really the **Clear Sky Douluo** as why would such a great expert want to live in such a little village and with no recognition."

"I was pretty confused at this and even doubted my earlier deductions but when I looked at Tang San, I suddenly thought what if you were waiting for something, like waiting for him to grow up. You wanted him to grow up so that he can take care of himself when you leave to take your revenge against the Spirit hall. Am I right, Tang Hao?"


	8. Chapter 8-20

**Chapter 8: First Ally**

Tang Hao grew more and more shocked when he heard him speak, he started thinking his own questions _'Who is this kid? From, where is he? How did he manage to deduce this much when we just met each other for half an hour? He is even more intelligent and dangerous than_ _ **Ning Fengzhi.**_ _I don't think that even Ning Fengzhi would be able to figure these things out within half an hour if he didn't know me.'_

He looked towards Ryusei and said, "You are really intelligent. So, why did you tell me all this? You could have just walked away and gone to whoever sent you without me ever having an idea that my identity is exposed."

Ryusei chuckled at his words and said in a dangerously calm voice, "Indeed, I could have done that but do you know there is one thing that we have in common? The hatred for the Spirit Hall."

Tang Hao raised his eyebrow and asked, "What did they do to you for you to hate them?" Ryusei looked at him and started speaking in an angry voice, "What did they do? They took everything away from me, my mother, my father, my grandmother, my grandfather, all of family members. They didn't even spare children while massacring my Clan."

"My own childhood friend was killed by them, you hear a 6-year-old girl was killed by them and do you know why, it was because of my own Fucking great talent. They destroyed us just because of their pathetic insecurities regarding us standing on the side of neutrality."

Tang Hao gasped as he heard his words and a cold **Killer Intent** started overflowing from his body, he remembered how his wife had to sacrifice herself to save him and their son. His deep hatred which was buried for these 6 years slowly started to surface once again.

He then heard Ryusei saying in a cold voice, "I will make them feel despair, so much despair that they wouldn't even be able to REGRET!" Tang Hao felt anger, hate and the feeling of Vengeance from his voice.

He was angry at the Spirit Hall that they did such an act just because of their insecurities, he then heard him take a deep breath as if to calm down and said, "I am sorry, I was just a bit too emotional there."

Tang Hao smiled as he said, "Don't worry, I understand. I also have a deep amount of hatred with the Spirit Hall. They were the ones who forced my wife to sacrifice herself."

Ryusei's eyes widened even though he had already guessed that this was the most probable reason but he was still shocked when he heard Tang Hao's words but he soon regained control on his emotions and nodded.

He then started speaking, "My real name is Lei Feng the son of Lei Yun and Yu Qing. I am from the Lei Clan which is known for our **Lightning Spirit** Beasts. My Clan was destroyed today, but before my Clan was massacred, my grandmother managed to use her Spirit Ability and teleported me away."

Tang Hao was surprised that he was the from the Lei Clan, it wasn't a Weak Clan, it was just below the top clans like the **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan** , **Clear Sky Clan** etc. He asked Ryusei, "Why did they destroy your Clan? I know you told me about their insecurities but what was the reason."

Ryusei was silent for a few minutes contemplating whether he should tell him or not and then looked into his eyes and said in a cold voice, "I can tell you so that it can be a sign of our trust but understand that if you spread it to anyone then you will definitely hear the news of Tang San's death."

Tang Hao released his **Titled Douluo** Aura and said to him in a cold voice, "Boy, are you threatening me with my son?" Ryusei shook his head and replied to him, "No, it's more like a warning to you and an insurance for me. It would be quite stupid to tell you about my secret without having your weakness."

Tang Hao stopped releasing his Aura and nodded as he heard his reply and thought _'He is correct. If it was someone else other than me and he revealed his secret without thinking then it could have been a disaster.'_

Ryusei looked at Tang Hao used his **Azure Dragon Spirit** , his aura completely changed to Azure Blue and he looked towards Tang Hao who was pretty shocked when he saw his Spirit, he gulped down as he had also heard about the rumours of the **Azure Dragon Spirit**.

This was the Strongest Spirit in the world, no other spirit could ever hope to surpass it. Even now, he could feel a strong aura from the Spirit. He now knew that the reason why the Lei Clan was massacred was probably because of this **Azure Dragon Spirit**.

Ryusei then said, "This is my 1st Spirit and possibly the reason for the destruction of my clan. I have another spirit **Purple Lightning Dragon**." And soon, his **Azure Dragon Spirit** went back in his right hand and his left hand started to release his **Purple Lightning Dragon**. His hand released a few sparks of **Purple Lightning** and called it back.

Now, Tang Hao was pretty shocked to see both of his spirits as both of his spirits were strong. Even the **Purple Lightning Dragon** was a **Strong Spirit** as it was on the same level of **Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Spirit**.

He understood that with his talent it would possible to destroy the Spirit Hall, he just needed time, time to get stronger. Ryusei looked at his dazed expression and said, "I have told you about my secret, I think it is your turn."

Tang Hao nodded and released all of spirit rings and with **2 yellow rings** , **2 purple rings** , **4 black rings** and **1 Red Ring**. This was the strength of Tang Hao, the **Clear Sky Douluo**. He spoke in a powerful voice, "I am **Rank** **96** **Titled Douluo** with my spirit as **Clear Sky Hammer**."

Ryusei nodded as he heard his words and then said, "I ask you once again, will you help me destroy the Spirit Hall?" Tang Hao chuckled and said, "You have said so much and still have the nerve to ask me. Of course, I will help."

Ryusei chuckled as well, he said, "It wouldn't hurt to double check, you know." Tang Hao smiled and then asked him, "So, what is your plan right now? I mean, you should have some sort of plan, right?"

Ryusei shook his head and said, "Not really, I met you completely due to a coincidence. I was thinking of living here for some time before leaving this village to train but now I am thinking of leaving this place to train myself."

Tang Hao nodded as without power everything was useless, he then asked him, "Where are you going to train? If you don't have a good place in your mind right now, then I recommend you to come with me and train at the **Star Dou Forest**."

Ryusei raised his eyebrow as he asked him, "So, you are taking me with you, then what about Tang San. Is he also coming with us?" Tang Hao shook his head and said, "No, he will go to the academy in a nearby village. I will be with you till you are a Rank 30 Spirit Elder then you should be able to protect yourself better and then I will leave to train on my own and take care of my son."

Ryusei nodded as this was what he thought of as well, it was the best plan at the moment. He also wouldn't have to worry about food or any of the necessities. With Tang Hao, he also wouldn't have to worry about someone killing him as he was indeed too weak at the moment.

They both waited for Tang San for some time, when they suddenly hear the Old Jack coming back towards the house with an excited face, "Tang Hao, Good news. Tang San is going to become a spirit master."

He then asked him in an excited tone, "When will you send him to school?" Tang Hao turned his head towards the excited Old Jack and was about to say something that he was cut off by him who said, "Forget it, you are useless, I will make Tang San enter the school in a nearby village. I shouldn't expect anything from you."

Ryusei held back his chuckle when he saw Old Jack saying this to one of the strongest men on the continent. He knew that the old man was a kind-hearted fellow and said these words because he was worried about Tang San's future.

Old Jack then turned towards Tang San and said, "Xiao San, I am leaving right now. Come to me, if there is any trouble." To which Tang San nodded and Old Jack left the house. Tang San then closed the door and turned towards Ryusei and Tang Hao.

He started speaking, "Father, I wanted to talk to you about something." Tang Hao raised his eyebrow as he wondered what his son wanted to talk about. Ryusei was also curious about the thing that Tang San wanted to talk about but he noticed the hesitant look on his face and knew that he wanted to talk with his father alone.

 **Chapter 9: Star Dou Forest**

He turned towards Tang Hao and said, "I shall wait outside till you both have your talk." Now, Tang Hao wasn't an idiot, he understood that his son wanted to talk about something and obviously didn't trust Ryusei so he was a bit hesitant to speak.

He said to Ryusei, "Wait, you don't have to go outside. Stay here." He then turned towards Tang San and said, "Son, you can trust him. Don't worry, he won't say anything about what you talk here."

Tang San was still a bit sceptical but he nodded and asked in a soft voice, "Father, can a person only have one spirit?" Tang Hao was a bit confused and didn't really understood the significance of his question but Ryusei did, he smiled and said, "So, you have awakened twin spirits, Am I right, Tang San?"

Tang San didn't expect him to answer and was a bit shocked, he then turned towards Tang Hao and said, "Yes, that is correct father. I have awakened twin spirits." Tang Hao was delighted when he heard this, he was happy that his son awakened twin spirits.

He asked in a curious tone, "So, what are your spirits?" Tang San raised his right hand and a Pale blue radiance appearing at the palm of his hand, in an instant, a blue delicate little grass appeared on top of his hand.

Staring dazedly at the blue silver grass in Tang San's hand, Tang Hao was in a spell of absent mindedness, for a long time until he gradually recovered. Bright eyes and swallowing hard, he murmured in a low voice, " **Blue silver grass** ; it really is blue silver grass. And the same as hers."

He then heard his son saying, "This is my first spirit, **Blue silver grass** , a trash spirit. And this is my second…" This time, instead of a blue light, faint black light bubbled out from the centre of his palm, in a brilliant flash condensing, as a bizarre thing appeared in his hand.

That was an entirely **pitch-black hammer**. The hammer handle was about half a chi in length, with a cylindrical hammerhead. It would appear to resemble a smaller version of the forging hammer, yet that hammer's **pitch-black surface** had a peculiar light, and on the cylindrical hammerhead coiled a faint circle of a decorative pattern.

For some reason, just as the hammer appeared on the middle of Tang San's hand, all the air in the room seemed somewhat heavy, and Tang San just as if unable to bear the weight of that little hammer could only hold it, his arm slowly drooping. His facial expression had already become somewhat pale.

Abruptly, Tang Hao spread his strong arms, and tightly hugged Tang San to his chest. Ryusei watched this scene and smiled a bit as he knew that Tang Hao must have remembered about his wife. He already guessed that she must have the Blue river grass as her spirit while this hammer in Tang San's hand was the spirit from Tang Hao.

"Dad." Tang San stopped, rather dumbfounded. As far as he could remember, this was the first time Tang Hao had hugged him in this way.

The hammer in his hand seemed to become heavier and heavier, and even though Tang San very much liked the warmth from this paternal love, he even more did not want the iron hammer to slip out of his hand and smash his father.

Ryusei heard Tang San say, "Dad, I can't hold on." Tang Hao released his arms, "Withdraw it." Dispersing in black light, the weight disappeared.

Tang Hao was now smiling as he said to him, "Son, this Blue silver grass is the spirit from your mother. Remember to always protect your Blue silver grass with your hammer. Forever!"

Tang San nodded as he smiled while thinking about the spirit that he got from his mother. He then heard Ryusei speak, "Tang San, you said that your Blue silver grass is a trash spirit, well I tend to disagree. There are no trash spirits only trash people."

Tang San smiled as he heard his words and nodded as if he was accepting them. He turned towards him and said, "Thank you for your words." Tang Hao smiled as he saw them interacting, he was happy that his son was interacting with Ryusei.

Ryusei started speaking in a soft voice, "This spirit is from your mother so cherish it well and make it a strong spirit. So strong that others won't even think of calling it a trash spirit." Tang San nodded and smiled even more brightly as he heard him speak.

But Tang San also found a sense of melancholy in his voice, like he remembered something from his past. Ryusei calmed down and then saw Tang Hao looking at Tang San as he said, "Son, didn't you say you want to forge?"

He picked up a block of metal and put it into the furnace, he picked up his hammer as he said, "Now, remember my every moment."

He then said in a loud voice as he hit the metal, "Remember well!" and a loud voice was heard in the room. Ryusei and Tang San turned their complete attention towards Tang Hao's movements.

Both of them wanted to learn forging for a simple reason to make hidden weapons. After coming to this world, Ryusei realized that this world didn't have much advancement in their technology as they hadn't even made a simple crossbow. He knew that they definitely wouldn't expect someone to attack them with needles, kunai, shuriken, arrows and most importantly from a crossbow.

Tang Hao then stopped and picked out the metal from the furnace, he looked towards Ryusei and Tang San and asked, "Did you both see?" Ryusei replied without a moment's hesitation, "Yes, a total of 36 hits. All the impurities in the metal were cleaned out. You were using the strength from your calves as you hit the metal. When the heart inside your chest beat rapidly and the power originating from the two calves, force transmitted up, reaching the thigh, passing through the waist, back, arm, and finally releasing. This is how you hit with all your strength with minimal rebound effect. Isn't that right, Uncle Hao?"

Tang Hao nodded as he wasn't too shocked at the moment as he had already witnessed his intellect when Ryusei deduced his identity. The one who was greatly shocked was Tang San, he started thinking _'Who is he? He is actually so intelligent at such a young age. Even I wasn't able to deduce that much from just observing it once.'_

Tang Hao started speaking in a calm voice, "Yes, he is correct. Son, remember that to exert the full strength of your body, you must use the strength of your calves." He then looked at both of them and said, "Remember, to make good weapons from a good material is nothing, but it takes skill to make good weapons from normal material."

Both of them nodded as it was indeed true and Tang San said, "Yes, I will try my best!" He then looked at both of them and said, "Alright, both of you, give it a shot." The day passed away with both of them practising the Hammer Technique that Tang Hao taught them.

The next day, Ryusei and Tang Hao woke up early as both of them went towards the house of the Village Chief. Tang Hao asked him to escort Tang San to the Nortan Academy!

He also left a letter in the house which said "Xiao San: Father is leaving, don't look for me. I know that you want to be a spirit master, so go be one and study art at the Academy! Don't worry about me, I am with Xiao Tian right now and I will help him regarding his problem. Father is a useless person but I still have something I want to protect and I will do it this time. I haven't spent many memories with you so if you miss me then practise that **Hammer technique**. Son, I want you to be strong, but not too strong. No matter what lies ahead, be brave and walk ahead! And keep your Hammer Spirit a secret otherwise people would come to needlessly create problems for you."

While writing the letter, he started crying a bit. He then left the letter at the table and turned towards Ryusei and both of them nodded towards each other. Tang Hao carried him on his shoulder and started flying high in the sky.

After flying for an hour, they finally reached near the Star Dou Forest. Tang Hao put him down and turned towards him and said, "Alright then let's go inside the Star Dou Forest right now, but we should stay in the outer area as in the inner area, there are some 100,000-year-old beasts which are pretty strong that I won't be able to fight them and protect you at the same time."

Ryusei nodded as he didn't really have a problem with it, he didn't really want to fight a 100,000-year-old Beast as well, he just wanted to fight some weak Beasts to train his own combat ability and become stronger.

 **Chapter 10: Meeting Ning Rongrong**

Ryusei and Tang Hao stepped inside the Star Dou Forest and started searching for a spirit Beast. Tang Hao asked him, "So, what's your plan right now? You first want to fight a Beast or just absorb the Spirit Energy in the forest."

Ryusei stayed silent for some time and replied, "I think that I should probably start with fighting the beasts as I don't really have any combat ability and after improving my combat abilities, I will absorb the Spirit Energy from the area."

Tang Hao nodded at his reply and then both of them proceeded to search for a Beast. After some time, they came across a **Phantom Leopard** sitting on a tree's branch with an unreadable expression on its face. It was a 2000-year-old Beast and was pure Black in colour and Ryusei could see a faint yellow light glittering from its eyes.

He felt that the Phantom Leopard was vulnerable right now. After observing it for a while longer, he adjusted his body to jump on the tree. He was ready to use his **Purple Lightning Dragon's Claw** to kill the leopard, he sprang upwards like an arrow towards its location.

He soon reached near the Phantom Leopard, who seemed to have belatedly noticed his presence. Slowly turning towards Ryusei's direction, it jumped backwards to dodge Ryusei's attack.

When Ryusei saw it jumping back, he stopped channelling his **Purple Lightning Dragon's Claw** as it would have been a waste to use it. The Phantom Leopard turned his gaze filled with anger and injustice towards its enemy. It was enraged at the fact that someone dared to attack him while he was resting on a branch peacefully, minding his own business.

Ryusei reached the place where the Phantom Leopard was peacefully sitting and turned towards the Phantom Leopard, it seemed to be tensed up, ready to pounce at Ryusei at any time. After a lengthy staring contest, the Phantom Leopard gave up and finally jumped at his target. Ryusei smiled as he saw this and thought, _'Come!'_

The Phantom Leopard suddenly pounced towards him but was countered by Ryusei who too jumped off towards the Phantom Leopard, kicking it away while they both were in mid-air. As a result, the Phantom Leopard ended up thrown back towards a tree.

Ryusei landed on the ground maintaining his centre of gravity. He leveraged the excessive energy towards spinning around and turned towards the Phantom Leopard. It seemed to have managed to recovered itself from the hit and managed to blend in Shadows and vanish from his sight.

Ryusei was surprised by the spectacle as he didn't expect that a low-level beast like a Phantom Leopard would have a stealth ability just like that. He then started to observe his surroundings, just as a shadow was creeping silently towards him. When the Phantom Leopard came close to his position, it tensed his hind leg muscles and pounced on Ryusei leaking the intent to kill. It didn't notice a smirk travel across the boy's face - Ryusei was ready for its attack.

He jumped upwards into the air, backflipped and used the tree behind him as a foothold and plunged speedily towards the Phantom Leopard face first. This time he activated his **Purple Lightning Dragon Claw**. His entire left hand transformed to a claw and had scales similar to that of a Dragon with Purple Lightning flickering around it. From afar, it simply looked like a blast of purple laser.

He swung his **Purple Lightning Dragon Claw** at the Phantom Leopard and tore apart its body, killing it at the same time. After killing the Phantom Leopard, Ryusei stood up and turned towards Tang Hao who came towards him.

Ryusei then ordered him, "I will now absorb the Spirit Energy around here, protect me till then." Tang Hao nodded as his protection was the reason why he came with him. He felt the Azure Dragon Spirit's aura emanating from his body as all the Spirit Energy in the area started gravitating towards Ryusei's body, which looked as the eye of a storm.

The absorption rate was very strong and after 6 hours, Ryusei's spirit energy had risen to Rank 19. It was really incredible that he managed to become Rank 19 from Rank 15 in such a short period of time. In comparison with the global average for geniuses, he was so far ahead that even Tang Hao was gobsmacked in disbelief at his talent.

After he was done absorbing the Spirit Energy, Ryusei stood up and was about to recall his Azure Dragon Spirit when he heard voices of someone fighting. He looked beside at Tang Hao's face and it seemed like he didn't hear anything. He was pretty surprised by this anomaly as it simply meant that his spirit granted him better senses than even a Titled Douluo. The powers granted by his spirit were truly ridiculous beyond belief, even altering his body's performance to a frightening extent.

He said to Tang Hao, "There is someone fighting nearby. Come on, let's go and see." Tang Hao seemed confused as he didn't sense anyone fighting in the area nearby. Nevertheless, he still followed Ryusei as he trusted his judgement and ran towards the northern direction - which was nothing but the inner area of the Star Dou Forest.

After running for a while, they finally reached the scene of the fight. It was between a man and a beast. They could hear the man speak, "Rongrong, I have managed to exhaust it completely. Come, kill it and absorb your 1st spirit ring."

Behind him was a small girl which physically looked around 6-year-old with pink hair and an extremely fair, delicate skin. Looking at her, he was surprised at the similarity between the faces of her and his childhood friend. This made him remember about his childhood friend Rou-Rou and he was bit saddened. Holding back his emotions, he turned his head towards the Beast that was in a near death state.

It was a **Grey Steel Ape** of about 300-year-old and its only distinguishable feature was a strength filled body. It granted a good amount of strength and a **Strength type Spirit Ability**. He observed the body of the Ape, noticing its breath and some suspicious movements of its body. He was a detective in his past life, and he had an extremely powerful observation.

He turned towards the man and the girl and loudly said, "Get away from that Beast. It is faking its exhausted state!" The man heard his voice and instinctively pulled back the girl, kicking away the Beast.

The man turned towards Ryusei and seemed visibly surprised that the one who warned them was a young boy who looked around 6-year-old. He then turned towards the man beside him and was surprised to see that the man feels familiar to him. Tang Hao looked at the man and said with a smile, "It has been a long time since we met, isn't that right, Ning Fengzhi?"

Ning Fengzhi smiled and answered, nodding, "Yes, it has indeed been too long since I met you Tang Hao." He then shifted his gaze towards Ryusei and inquired, "Who is this boy beside you? Is he your son?"

Tang Hao chuckled at that question, "No, he isn't. He is the son of my friend. He was requesting me to take him to the Star Dou Forest as he wanted to have his 1st spirit ring." Ryusei heard his words and quickly suppressed his Spirit Power to that Rank 14.

Ning Fengzhi smiled at the reply and then turned toward the boy and replied, "Thank you for that warning and saving my daughter. I was wondering... how did you manage to know that the Beast was faking its exhaustion?"

Ryusei looked at him with a deadpan expression, a trademark from his detective days and logically replied, "It was quite easy to notice how the Beast was faking it. The first point you neglected was that only his Breath was irregular which made you think that the Beast was exhausted while not paying attention to the fact how his muscles weren't moving. Basic knowledge of anatomy reveals how when we are exhausted, our heart pumps the blood very fast which causes the veins in our body to pulse, expanding and contracting quicker than normal. Increase in blood pressure would leave certain signs on the body, which, albeit hard to notice, would be visible. Yet, the muscles on the body of the Beast weren't showing any signs of that phenomena. It was easy to conclude from these observations how it meant that the Beast was just taking some deep breaths and acting as if it had been exhausted."

He then turned his head towards the western direction, looking at the tree and answered in a bored and annoyed tone, "Well, it wasn't like her life was in any danger. Our friend or acquaintance here already had his attack ready to kill the Spirit Beast in any unexpected case. Also, don't ask me why a random person would help out, I don't want to explain such an obvious thing."

 **Chapter 11: Ning Fengzhi's invitation**

Ning Fengzhi was surprised at his sharp words. When he heard him say that, he asked him curiously, "How do you know that he is here? Can you detect him?" Ryusei shook his head in a negative manner and said plainly, "No, I can't but Uncle Hao can. Since we reached this place, he seemed to look towards at the Western direction and I thought that there were only two reasons, either a strong Beast or a strong person was in that direction." He somehow felt that Ning Fengzhi was an idiot to ask such obvious questions.

"A strong Beast wouldn't be there as it would most likely run away or would have already attacked you. And as for the person, he could have been an enemy but why would he be waiting for such a long time to attack, I mean if he was strong or even someone at your level then he would have attacked already as his opponent is with his daughter and it would be pretty difficult for you to fight him and protect your daughter at the same time."

Tang Hao didn't find it odd that he managed to observe all that and deduced these things with just a glance but Ning Fengzhi started clapping as he heard his words filled with sound logic and praised him, "Brilliant! You are indeed correct. Kid, who are you?" Ryusei emotionlessly replied with a faint derision in his eyes, "My name is Long Tian."

Ning Fengzhi was silent for a few moments and proceeded, "I haven't heard of a Long Clan. Is it a hidden Clan?" Ryusei shook his head slowly, and replied in a flat tone, "No, it isn't a hidden Clan. We are just a small family with Long surname."

"Oh, well, meet my daughter." He then stepped aside to display her as his daughter was hiding behind him from the strangers in front of her. Her innocent eyes looked at Ryusei's face and let out a meek voice as she once again hid behind her father.

Ning Fengzhi and Tang Hao chuckled at her shy behaviour as Ryusei stepped in front of Rongrong and said with a kind, coaxing tone, "Hello, nice to meet you. I am Long Tian."

"I am Ning Rongrong." She said in a faint voice as she was still shy around a stranger. Ryusei heard it clearly with his enhanced senses. He smiled at her shy nature and thought of something which could be used to coax little children. He proceeded to fake an excited voice and replied, dramatically changing his expression to look cute, "You know Rongrong, I have a really cool spirit! It is the Purple Lightning! Zap!"

He then raised his left hand and some sparks of Purple Lightning could be seen dancing on top of his hands between his fingers. Rongrong looked at his Purple Lightning curiously eyeing the sparks flitting between his fingers and she really liked the wondrous sight. She started speaking in an excited tone, "Wow! So, you are also a spirit master!"

She then said in a proud voice, "My spirit is the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda** of my Clan." Ryusei narrowed his eyes when he heard it and looked at the man besides him, he now knew that this man was the Clan head of the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** , the richest Clan among the top three upper sect Clans. He had expected them to be nobles after observing them before, but it was indeed surprising to know that they were literally one of the people that stood at the apex of the food chain.

He started thinking _'Judging from Tang Hao's expression, there is only one possible reason that a Titled Douluo came here to protect both of them. As I deduced earlier, this man is either a very high ranking elder in the family or the Clan Head himself.'_ He further deduced that the girl in front of him was most probably the princess or an elder's daughter of the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan.** He looked at Tang Hao's face and saw no shock present on his face and knew that he was already aware that they were from the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** and perhaps he also knew the designation of Ning Fengzhi.

Within Ning Rongrong's right palm already sat a tall **Seven Coloured pagoda**. When Ryusei saw the Seven Coloured pagoda, he asked her in a soft and polite voice, ignoring the earlier proud tone as the harmless bragging of a kid, "So, what does your spirit do?"

Rongrong turned down her head, visibly depressed. She said in a soft voice with a sad undertone, "It still doesn't have any ability. I actually came here for my 1st spirit ring." Ryusei nodded as he heard her words and found the Lolita looking at the unconscious Ape.

He coaxed her once again and said in a soft voice, "Well, kill the Beast and absorb its spirit ring. I wonder, what ability you will gain after absorbing it?" She timidly looked at her father who nodded and started slowly moving towards that big ape. She was totally scared to be able to kill the ape and Ryusei noticed her hesitation.

He smiled towards her and said encouragingly, "You don't need to hesitate about it. The Beast is already unconscious, it can't harm you. Besides, I am also here. If the Beast tries to do something, I will zap it before it has a chance." He introduced some childish words in his way of speaking in order to stroke her proud mentality of being ahead of her age group and faked himself trying to put a brave front while shaking.

She firmly nodded and felt better when she heard encouragement from a fellow peer. She felt the need to surpass the boy trying to act brave in her opinion. She pulled out a knife that her father had given her and sliced off the Beast's head. The Beast died leaving behind a yellow coloured spirit ring.

Rongrong started absorbing the spirit ring, while Ning Fengzhi said, "Uncle Sword, please come out now. You have already been discovered." Soon, a thin old man with a head of silver hair neatly combed behind his back, with a simple and unadorned appearance was seen walking towards the gathering of people.

He turned towards Tang Hao and said, "I never imagined that I would meet Tang Hao, the Clear Sky Douluo here." Tang Hao laughed and said, "The same could be said for me. I never imagined that I would meet the head of the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** and **Sword Douluo,** Chen Xin here." Upon verifying the middle-aged man's designation, he proceeded to think about the so-called Sword Douluo.

Ryusei looked at Chen Xin and observed how the man gave of a similar feeling as that of Tang Hao. It meant that he was a Titled Douluo and also of the same level as Tang Hao. He didn't know the finer details such as who was stronger between them but he somehow felt that Tang Hao should be slightly stronger with his Clear Sky Hammer. It was unknown whether his observation was free from bias. It was also unknown whether supporting factors could alter the results of his observation, whether he could defeat Chen Xin if he was boosted by Ning Fengzhi.

After 10 minutes, Ning Rongrong finally got her **1** **st** **Spirit Ability:** **Strength Amplification**. She was excited when she got her very first **Spirit Ability** and looked at Ryusei competitively and asked him waving both her hands, "Brother Tian, can I use my spirit ability on you? I really want to use it right now. Father and Grandpa Sword are very powerful so I can't use it on them. Please!" She looked at him with an absurdly cute expression and Ryusei nodded.

She then brought out her Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda and cutely said, "Strength Amplification!" Ryusei felt a mysterious strength enter his body as he felt his **Strength** had actually risen. He felt that the rise of his **Strength** was around 20% or so after recalculation of his parameters.

He exclaimed in a fake surprised voice, "Wow, I actually feel an increase of 20% in my Strength!" She was happy when she heard his praise and proudly said, "Really, I am so happy!"

Ning Fengzhi smiled as he saw his daughter was socializing with a friend about her age. He was a bit surprised to see his **Purple Lightning** as he felt a strong, dormant power from it but he ignored it and thought that it was just his natural talent.

Ning Fengzhi looked towards Ryusei and asked him, "So, do you want to come to the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** and live there for some time? We can take care of the accommodations." Ryusei was a bit suspicious of their motives as he couldn't really understand the reason for the show of goodwill. He hadn't even revealed his talent or combat prowess so he wasn't sure why did Ning Fengzhi want to invite them to **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan.** It would have been normal to invite Tang Hao for old time's sake but not him.

 **Chapter 12: Ning Rongrong departs**

Ning Fengzhi saw his hesitation and explained, "Well, I wanted to ask you because you are the first friend my daughter has. And she looks like she wants you to come with us, right Rongrong?"

Rongrong quickly nodded her head as she really wanted him to come back with her to her Clan. Ryusei didn't buy the reason at face value and looked towards Tang Hao, motioning for him to come near. Tang Hao came near him and crouched down as he heard him whispering, "Do you think that I should go there? And if I go, would you accompany me to their Clan?"

Tang Hao whispered back, "I don't think that it is a good idea for you to go there. Unlike Clear Sky Clan, **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** is still affiliated with the Spirit Hall. It isn't a good idea to go with them. And If you do, I won't accompany you to their Clan because if I go there then everyone will know that Tang Hao is in the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** and the next day we will be captured or killed."

Ryusei stayed silent and thought about it for some time. He felt alarmed by their affiliation with the Spirit Hall and became increasingly suspicious of their hidden motive. He decided to play it safe and determinedly looking at Ning Fengzhi, he said, "No, I apologise. I cannot come with you. I have some things that I need to do." Ning Fengzhi was a bit surprised at his rejection but didn't take it to heart as he already expected him to reject his invitation because of Tang Hao.

Ryusei heard a sobbing voice behind him and turned to see Rongrong sobbing in a low voice, she said, "Brother Tian, you don't want to come to my Clan with me. Is it because of me?"

Ryusei flicked her forehead and said in a light voice, "Of course not, in fact the only reason I wanted to come was because of Rongrong but I have some things to do right now and can't come. We will meet in the future alright so don't cry."

Rongrong heard his words and felt happy how he wanted to come only because of her. She was a bit saddened when he said that he had some work to do. Her face brightened up when she heard him say that they are going to meet in the future. She pulled his hand and pouted, asking, "Then tell me how should I find you in the future?"

Ryusei thought about it for some time and said, "6 Years. After 6 years, I will find you no matter where you are. Okay?" She stretched out her free hand and demanded with a determined voice, "Promise me."

He smiled and pinkie promised her, locking their fingers, "I promise." She seemed to be happy with that approval and suddenly hugged the clueless boy, planting a kiss on his cheeks. She then swiftly ran, returning to her father's and Grandfather's side and turned back towards him and mischievously winked, "Brother Tian, you must find me. Alright?"

He smiled at her. He was still thinking about the possible hidden motives the Seven Glazed Treasure Clan could have, and how he should escape a possible kidnapping in future. Busy in his thoughts he just felt a bit surprised at her kiss but he ignored it as just her way of showing her appreciation. He had more important matters to think of and didn't really think about the kiss much. He was totally acting like a dense protagonist. He looked at Tang Hao and saw him smiling towards his clear-headed decision.

Tang Hao applauded his cautiousness and said, "You made a good decision there." Ryusei nodded as he said, "Yes, even though I can get information about the Spirit Hall by going to the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** , the same can be said for the Spirit Hall. And I don't need to explain how I would simultaneously enter the shady and political world of huge Clans that play the power game wilfully, going to great lengths to kill off or destroy any competitors."

"I will have to use my Spirit Ability someday and if they know about it then even Rongrong's branch inside the Clan will be annihilated as they know that there is no chance that I will forgive them. They could even use the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan** as a hostage to force me to come out. Or, even the Seven Treasure Glazed Tile clan could be a trap in disguise waiting for my arrival in the form of the faction which opposes the Clan Lord."

Tang Hao nodded and said with a smile, "So, you even thought this through. And here I thought that you wanted to stay with me." He ended his sentence in a somewhat joking tone but Ryusei didn't feel the mood to joke. He rationally replied, "Yes, that was also one of the reasons. I did go through great lengths to ask for your protection, even asking you to leave your son. This made it so that I would have to provide you some concessions while we travel, which certainly included not forcing you against your will. It would be foolish of me to leave a Title Douluo's protection just because I could go to **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan**."

Tang Hao was only joking when he said that but even, he was moved at hearing his words. Even if he sounded pragmatic, Tang Hao knew he was trying to explain himself, totally not realizing how it was unnecessary. Tang Hao said to him, "Well, don't expect me to be merciful while training you."

Ryusei nodded his head and said as his eyes shone with an eerie light, "I don't expect you to. Make me stronger with whatever you got. I want to become stronger, strong enough to completely destroy the Spirit Hall. Awaken the Dragon inside me through your oppression and torture."

Tang Hao asked him another question with a curious tone, "What about after you destroy the spirit hall?" Ryusei turned silent for some time and then helplessly chuckled as he said, "I don't know. The Spirit Hall's destruction is still far away, I am sure I will find something in the meantime."

Tang Hao nodded as both of them walked towards a nearby village and booked two rooms in an inn for themselves. Tang Hao went in the nearby market to gather supplies for their stay in the village. They both quickly ate their food and once again went towards the Star Duo forest.

4 years passed away uneventfully as Ryusei turned 10 years old. And, at this moment, he was returning back to the inn in which he and Tang Hao were staying together. During these years, he had grown significantly taller and was around 138 cm in height. He had **Short Messy Black hair** which fluttered around his **Deep** **Blue Eyes** freely when air currents passed through his hair.

He had also successfully become a **Rank 45 Spirit Ancestor** and had **three** more **Spirit Abilities** , his **2** **nd** **Spirit Ring** was from a **6000-year-old Beast, Black Scaled Viper** which gave him the **Ability: Purple Lightning Barrier**. His **3** **rd** **Spirit Ring** was from **a 16,000-year-old-Beast, Scarlet Lightning Tiger** which gave him the **Ability: Lightning Flash**.

And his **4** **th** **Spirit Ability** was a mutated ring from a **21,000-year-old** **Thunderfire Lion** which gave him the **Ability: Thunderfire Dragon**. He also got two spirit bones, one from the **Scarlet Lightning Tiger** , which gave him a **right legged spirit bone** and it increased his speed and increased the power of his **right leg**.

He then also got a similar **left legged spirit bone** of the **Thunder Fire Lion** which boosted his speed and power of his left leg as well. Both of the Spirit bones almost had the same amount of power and speed and gave him a stably balanced powered Spirit Bones in his legs and it also made him capable of using these Spirit Bones to amplify his speed to their full potential.

His **Purple Lightning Barrier** creates a spherical force field made of **Pure Purple Lightning Energy** around his body. It protects the user from attacks from all sides and attacks with a numbing sensation whenever an enemy comes in contact with it. While **Lightning Flash** increases his speed exponentially, so much that he could move fast like a flash within a **100 metres** range but he could only use it to move in a straight line. But he has to stop himself to change direction and once again use this ability, and as he is a spirit ancestor, he can only use his **Lightning Flash** four times consecutively and then he has to wait for 3 minutes of cool down period to use his **Lightning Flash** abilityonce again.

His **Thunder Fire Dragon** was a Dragon consisting of highly compressed **Thunder** and **Fire** **elements** mixed together. It was a ranged AoE attack ability with great power as it could be controlled around the area of 200 meters and could be denoted by the will of the user. It would detonate upon contact with enemies releasing a chaotic explosion of a mixture of thunder and fire energies annihilating everything in its path. Its explosion would injure the enemies with a shock from thunder energy and burn from fire energy. It was a highly volatile attack that was difficult to control upon detonation.

 **Chapter 13: Tang Hao departs**

During these 4 years, Tang Hao trained him non-stop. He trained his body by running **3 Kilometres** every day while carrying a bunch of bags full of heavy stones around the forest. As he had a great strength due to the **Azure Dragon Spirit** , the bags he carried weighed up to a total of 20 kilograms.

As time passed, the weight kept on increasing from **20 Kilograms** to **25 Kilograms** and soon it reached a total of **50 Kilograms**. He started doing 100 push-ups, 100 crunches and 100 sit-ups regularly and increased the amount whenever he felt that got used to it.

He also occasionally sparred with Tang Hao and forced him use his hammer. The relationship between Tang Hao and Ryusei got much closer in these 4 years as Tang Hao basically considered him like his son and Ryusei too considered him a father figure. Tang Hao told him about his wife, that she was a **100,000-year-old Beast** and how she sacrificed herself to protect him and Tang San and became his spirit ring by using immolation when the Spirit Hall was attacking them.

His **Thunderfire Dragon** was a very strong attack for which Tang Hao had to use his hammer to defend against it. He was a bit sad at the moment as he knew that today Tang Hao was leaving and he knew that he couldn't prevent it. Tang Hao had already extended the time when he spent these 4 years with him instead of some months.

In these years, he had also made his own weapons with the metals he could buy in the market and practised them every day. He started getting better and better at controlling the weapons with his own Spirit Energy. He kept his hidden weapon inside his Spatial Treasure that Tang Hao had given him. It was a Spatial Belt.

Right now, he stood below a tree looking at the leaves on the tree. He took a deep breath and suddenly huge number of needles started coming out of his Spatial Belt and he used his Spirit Energy to control these needles while trying to hit all the leaves with them.

He was nimbly controlling each and every needle with his Spirit Energy and controlled them to change their direction and hit the target. When he saw that he hit all the targets, he recalled his needles once again stored them in his spatial treasure.

He returned to the room where he saw Tang Hao sitting in a thinking pose, Tang Hao looked at him and said, "Little Tian, I have now made up my mind to leave. You are now strong enough that you would be able to hold your own against a Spirit Sage. I don't really have anything more to teach you or to guide you as you don't have the Clear Sky Hammer and your Spirit is completely different."

"I have already trained you physically quite well and you just have to work hard and you will able to become stronger. The time has now come for me to leave now, I have to get stronger as the way I am right now, I don't think I will be able to do any significant damage to the Spirit Hall."

Ryusei stayed silent as he listened to his words and he couldn't say anything to counter him, he always knew that this day would come and even though he was ready for it nonetheless he still felt sad at his departure. Seeing his expression, Tang Hao pulled him in a fatherly hug and said, "Don't worry, we will meet again soon enough."

Ryusei silently nodded and Tang Hao released him from his hug and looked towards him one last time before he flew away. After Tang Hao left.

Ryusei stayed in the room thinking _'What should I do right now? Maybe I should start making friends, friends who will be with me when I go against the Spirit Hall as it will be impossible to defeat the Spirit Hall by myself. So, where can I go and make friends, an academy perhaps as I am only 10 years old it is natural for me to join the academy.'_

' _So, then which academy should I join. It wouldn't be a good idea to join the Heavenly Duo Imperial Academy as they would ask too many questions regarding my spirit power and about my Spirit. Joining the Thunderclap Academy may be a bad idea even though they are supported by the Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan but if they receive a news that a person has Purple Lightning Dragon as a Spirit then they might realize that it's me and the news may soon spread throughout the world. So, I have to be extremely careful regarding this.'_

He went outside his room and was thinking a bit when he heard some men talking, "Man, did you hear the news?"

"What News?"

"You know about the recruitment of the Shrek monster academy. They have a recruitment today and their conditions for accepting people is the same as before. They are not even that reputed and want someone higher than a Rank 20 with less than 12 years of age. I heard a person joined them last year, do you think that someone will join it this year?"

"Not really, the only ones that can accomplish this requirement are those disciples of the Large Clans but why would they send their disciples to such a lousy place with almost no facilities."

While the men started to discuss about some things, Ryusei started thinking _'Isn't this academy perfect for me then? It isn't reputed so there would be no problem about my spirit and they should accept it as it is and shouldn't ask too many questions about it.'_

' _From their words, it seems like there aren't many disciples in the academy perhaps only 2-3 disciples because of their higher requirement which means that they only accept monsters with exceptional talents. Alright then, Shrek academy it is.'_

He asked the man near him about the way to Shrek Academy, the middle-aged-man said, "The Shrek academy is established at the outskirts of Soutou City in the Balak Kingdom." Ryusei nodded and started moving towards the Shrek Academy.

After travelling for few hours, he finally reached the gate of Shrek Academy where he saw many young boys and girls in the line for the entrance test. He saw that a white-haired old man was the one taking Spirit Power test and checking their age by inspecting their bones.

He also got in line as he heard a middle-aged man shouting at the old man, "How dare you do this? My son has outstanding talent but you didn't even let him pass the 1st test. At least give me my money back."

The old man said in a bored tone, "10 Gold Coins per person that's the rule, only those who are less than 13 years old with a spirit power greater than rank 20 can skip these requirements." When Ryusei heard this condition, he immediately threw his Gold Coins at the table and said in a calm voice, "I can."

But there was another boy who did the same, his name was Oscar, he was an Auxiliary food type system. Both of them looked towards each other with a challenging expression, Ryusei suppressed his spirit energy at Rank 29 as he didn't want to give them a shock of the lifetime.

He touched the Crystal ball which seemed very similar to the one he held at his Spirit Awakening and pushed his Spirit Energy in it and the Ball started to shine. He spoke with a plane expression, "Long Tian, Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster."

He then went towards the Old man who held his hands and started inspecting his bones, after some time he seemed shaken up a bit and said to him in a shuttering voice, "You…you are just 10-year-old."

Ryusei nodded and soon he heard the old man say, "Mubai, come and take him to the 4th examination area." A young boy of 13-year-old came forwards, he had yellow coloured hairs and charismatic face and also the most notable feature was that both of his eyes were coloured differently.

When Dai Mubai came near him, his Azure Dragon Spirit released an Ancient Aura from his body, the people near him couldn't sense this Ancient Aura but Mubai could. He sensed the Aura and seemed to be terrified by it.

Why, because his Bloodline was inherited from the Evil Eyed Sage and he had the Evil Eyed White Tiger as his Bloodline but each time an Azure Dragon Spirit user came on this mainland, even the ones who had Full inheritance of the Evil Eyed Sage couldn't defeat him.

This was also one of the reasons why it was said to be the strongest Spirit. And right now, the blood within Dai Mubai's body recognized this Ancient Aura and knew that he was the holder of the Azure Dragon's Spirit.

Ryusei saw him trembling and stopped the overflow of Azure Dragon's Aura and soon Dai Mubai stopped trembling, then Dai Mubai heard the old man saying once more, "Mubai, take this child to the 4th Entrance test too."

Dai Mubai got out of his trance and looked at the other boy, he was around 12-year-old, with short White hairs and a thin physique. Dai Mubai nodded and said to them, "Follow me, I will take you to the 4th Entrance test."

Ryusei and Oscar nodded and followed him to the 4th Entrance Test. There he saw a man with good physique sitting there as if waiting for something and Ryusei could feel that the man was at least a Spirit Sage.

 **Chapter 14: Angry Ryusei**

The man stood up as he looked in their direction and Dai Mubai politely said, "Teacher Zhao, these are 2 persons who meet the requirement." The man named Zhao stood up and smiled in their direction and said, "There are 2 children who met the requirement, interesting, interesting. Come, I will be the one to take your Fourth Exam."

Dai Mubai turned towards Ryusei and Oscar and said, "You both are in big trouble." Ryusei raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why, what is the fourth exam? Do we have to defeat him or something?"

Dai Mubai shook his head and said, "No, you don't have to win against him. You have to survive against him for time it takes for an incense to burn." Ryusei and Oscar nodded and Oscar asked, "So, how powerful is he?"

Dai Mubai said, "He is a Rank 76 Spirit Saint while his spirit is the Vigorous Vajra Bear. It has a strong Attack power with a really good defence and the only thing he lacks could be speed." Ryusei nodded as he wasn't really surprised that the man was a Spirit Saint but the Oscar near him was really surprised and started speaking, "Then how can we survive against him, I am only of 21 Rank Spirit Grandmaster with a Food Spirit."

Oscar then turned towards Ryusei as if inquiring about his spirit, Ryusei said, "My Spirit is the Purple Lightning Dragon." Both of their eyes widened when they hear the name of his spirit and Oscar asked him, "Then, aren't you a part of the Blue Lightning Tyrant Dragon Clan?"

Ryusei shook his head and said, "My mother was some unimportant person in the Clan so they didn't receive her in the Clan and the Clan didn't come to know about my Spirit. I was wondering if you could keep it a secret."

Both of them nodded and Dai Mubai said, "Alright, now that you know each other's spirits. Just plan together about how you will survive against Teacher Zhao." Ryusei looked at Dai Mubai and said, "What happens if Oscar is unconscious and I manage to survive, will it be considered a pass for us?"

Dai Mubai thought about it for some time and said, "Yes, it will be considered a pass for both of you as you both challenged him together." Ryusei relaxed when he heard it and said, "Well, then surviving against him doesn't seem like a big deal now."

Dai Mubai was seriously shocked by his words but did not think much about it as he thought that Ryusei might not know the power of a Spirit Saint. They reached in the empty field where Teacher Zhao seemed to be waiting for them.

Teacher Zhao stood up and lighted an incense and threw it on the ground and Dai Mubai said, "The fourth entrance exam starts now." With that Ryusei and Oscar stood at their position and the same could be said for Zhao Wuji.

Zhao Wuji waited for some seconds and taunted them, "What, are you so scared right that you can't even fight" Ryusei still didn't move from his position and Zhao Wuji finally had enough and rushed towards them and used his **Spirit Ability: Vigorous Vajra Palm**.

Ryusei pushed Oscar towards a side and easily dodged the attack by getting out of the way. He once again maintained his distance from Zhao Wuji, who once again rushed towards him. Ryusei saw this and thought _'Come!'_

When Zhao Wuji was in close range with Ryusei, he started using normal palm attacks with his Spirit power in them but Ryusei dodged his attacks by sidestepping them at the last second and backed away. Finally, he was cornered by a building behind him and jumped towards the wall on the building and used it as a foothold to jump over Zhao Wuji.

It seemed as if Zhao Wuji anticipated that and used his Ability: Gravity Increase. The gravity in the area suddenly increased and Ryusei thought _'Shit, I didn't expect him to have this ability'_ and fell down on the ground. Zhao Wuji didn't stop there and threw out his punch as soon as he fell down on the ground but Ryusei rolled away.

He stood up and thought _'Well, the effect of gravity isn't so high. There must be a range for his gravity.'_ He started moving away from Zhao Wuji and after he was 60 metres away from him, he finally felt the effect of gravity disappear.

When Zhao Wuji saw that he couldn't catch Ryusei, he looked around and found Oscar. He rushed towards him with his full speed and threw out a palm attack to attack Oscar. Ryusei used his **Lightning Flash** and got Oscar out of there.

Zhao Wuji seemed surprised at his Ability as it was rare for someone to have an **Elemental Spirit**. He then realized that he was the one who was using his Spirit Abilities against him and Ryusei only used his Spirit Ability because he had to save his ally.

He became a bit mad at this fact and started speaking, "You both, why are you not attacking? Did your parents not teach you, how to attack or what? Come, today I will teach you how you should attack someone."

He didn't even realize what he had just done, he had actually offended Ryusei in the worst possible manner he could do. Ryusei quietly put down Oscar as he turned towards Zhao Wuji and glared at him. His stopped suppressing his Spirit Power and everyone could now feel his real Spirit Rank.

A ten-year-old at Rank 45 Spirit Ancestor!

He slowly spoke with a hint of anger in his voice, "I have had enough of you. You want me to attack you. Be prepared!" He released his Purple Lightning Dragon spirit and his entire aura changed, he used his **Lightning Flash** ability to reach near Zhao Wuji's body and hit him with his **Purple Lightning Dragon's Claw**.

Zhao Wuji defended against that attack with his **Motionless Bright King Body** ability but he still skids back several metres, it seemed like Ryusei wasn't done attacking him and once again attacked him but Zhao Wuji used his **Gravity Increase** ability and stopped him.

It worked for some time before Ryusei moved and once again hit him with his **Purple Dragon's Claw Ability** and this time Zhao Wuji wasn't able to use his ability and was thrown back and crashed into the building behind him.

He slowly stood up as he looked at Ryusei with a hint of fear and thought _'Just what did I just do?'_ He still didn't realize that he hit Ryusei at his **Reverse Scale**. Zhao Wuji used his **Vigorous Vajra Palm** and attempted to attack Ryusei with his ability but this time Ryusei didn't dodge this Ability and readied his body and countered it with his own **Purple Lightning Dragon's Claw** **ability**.

It was surprising to see that both of them were equally matched with each other as one was a Spirit Saint with 76 Rank and the other was only a 45 Rank Spirit Ancestor. The ones who were greatly shocked were Dai Mubai and Oscar who were now watching the match from the side-lines.

It didn't seem to be an entrance examination any more and more like a fight to see which one was stronger. After their abilities clashed both of them backed away from each other and Zhao Wuji used his **Gravity Increase Ability** in the area to stop him from moving.

This time Ryusei used his **4** **th** **Ability** , the **Thunder Fire Dragon** , a long Dragon made up of Thunder and Fire rushed towards Zhao Wuji, who used his **Motionless Bright King Body** to take the attack head on.

He didn't know that even a Titled Douluo like Tang Hao had to use his hammer and prevent it from hitting his body not to say anything about a Spirit Saint. The attack hit him and he let out a scream as it was as if he was hit with a **thousand bolt thunder**.

The **Motionless Bright King Body** seemed to have prevented any burns on his body but it couldn't prevent him from the electric shock that the **Thunder Fire Dragon** had. After the electric shock ended, he saw Ryusei coming towards him with a cold expression on his face.

He wouldn't admit it but he was frightened, no, he was terrified by this 10-year-old-boy in front of him. He saw him once again using that **Thunder Fire Dragon** and gulped down his saliva as he now knew that this Spirit Ability was very powerful. He didn't want to be on its receiving end once again.

This time, he used his **Spirit Avatar Vigorous Vajra Bear** to take on this attack on to himself. After he took the attack, a man came flying down from the sky and turned towards Zhao Wuji and said, "You have lost Zhao Wuji. You actually used your Spirit Avatar form against a disciple. Go back in the headquarters."

Zhao Wuji looked down as he was ashamed as well and stopped using his Spirit Avatar form and went back to the headquarters. The man looked at Ryusei and said, "Hello, young boy, I don't know what Zhao Wuji did or said to you but please forgive him as he didn't say those words intentionally. I am the headmaster of this academy Flender, what is your name?"

 **Chapter 15: Zhao Wuji Apologises**

Ryusei looked at him with his cold eyes and said, "He dared to curse my dead parents and I taught him to never do that again. Do you understand now? I wasn't attacking him because there wasn't any need to attack him, I could have just continued to dodge his attacks and waste the time but he actually dared to curse my parents. I wonder, is he feeling alright knowing that a 10-year-old-boy almost beat him?"

Flender stayed silent for some moments and then said, "You have already punished him enough. I don't think that there is a need to take things even farther, is there? I as a Principal of this Academy, guarantee you that he didn't say those words to you intentionally or something. It was just that he was frustrated so he said anything which came in his mind."

Ryusei calmed down after hearing his words and started thinking _'I guess he is right. They don't even know my parents, he definitely didn't say it intentionally but why did my reaction was so extreme. I never did something like this before, there was no such emotional instability before so why. Perhaps it could be because I was still sad at Tang Hao leaving me and wanted to find a reason to vent on some frustration that I didn't even think this through._ '

He nodded to Flender but he said in a calm voice, "Alright then but don't let him come close to me for some days. Oh, and have someone absorb the Thunder in his body otherwise he wouldn't be able to move tomorrow."

Flender nodded and was a bit thankful that he decided to tell him this information and knew that the boy didn't hate him to the bones and he just needed time to accept Zhao Wuji. Ryusei looked at Mubai and Oscar and saw them approaching towards him.

Oscar seemed really excited as he said, "Man, you were so cool there. You almost beat teacher Zhao and would have won if he didn't have the Spirit Avatar." Ryusei didn't say anything to humble himself because it was the truth, he would have most likely won if Zhao Wuji didn't use his **Spirit Avatar form**.

He still didn't have a way to defeat someone in their **Spirit Avatar** form, he released a sigh as he realized that he still had a long way to go before defeating top level experts in the world.

He looked at Dai Mubai and found out that he was a **Rank 25 Spirit Grandmaster**. He asked Dai Mubai, "Is there a place where I can rest right now?" Dai Mubai nodded and led him to the boys Dormitory where he could sleep.

After he went in the room thinking about some things, Dai Mubai and Oscar started to have a talk. Oscar said, "Brother Mubai, did you see the fight just now? He is so strong that he made a Spirit Saint use his Spirit Avatar."

Dai Mubai nodded and said to him, "Yes, he is strong. Stronger than I ever expected but there is one thing we should remember that nobody insults his family. If it wasn't Teacher Zhao who said those words but a Spirit Emperor then he would have probably been beaten to the inch of his life. And when he is angered, the word terrifying doesn't even begin to describe him and most important of all, he is just a 10-year-old boy."

Oscar nodded as even he was scared a bit but he said, "But I don't think he is someone bad, I mean it could be just that he was triggered at that point. But he did save me from Teacher Zhao's strike."

Dai Mubai nodded and said with a smile, "I never said he was someone bad. I just said that he was terrifying when he is angered." Oscar nodded and both of them left to have some lunch from mess.

While Ryusei was thinking about some things _'Alright, now that I am here. What should be my next step. Should I wait few years till there are atleast 6-7 people in this Academy and genuinely befriend them and tell them about my grudge against the Spirit Hall.'_

' _Alright, so if I go with this plan and let's assume that every year at least 1 student is going to be enrolled here then it should take around 4 years to have six people besides me. And with my talent, 4 years should be plenty of time to reach Spirit Emperor. Alright then, the first thing I should do is befriend both of them.'_

' _I also have Uncle Hao to rely on and also Tang San, from the feeling I get, I know that if he knew about what happened to his mother then he will definitely help me destroy the Spirit Hall.'_

' _ **Spirit Hall, BEWARE. Because a Dragon is going to start the hunting.'**_

After thinking through some things, he went out of his room for something to eat as he was feeling quite hungry due to the fight just now. As he left his room, he noticed Dai Mubai and Oscar were going to the mess as well.

He followed them inside the mess, but they seem pretty surprised that he decided get some food so soon without even resting a bit. Oscar then suddenly remembered something and said, "Oh, I forgot to give you this but I am sure that you must be tired by the earlier battle and your Spirit power must be exhausted."

Ryusei nodded as that was indeed the case, he only had around 10% or so spirit power left in his reserves. Oscar brightly smiled and said, "Then eat my sausages. They can let you recover your spirit power." He then used his **Spirit Ability:** **Tender and Smelly Restoring Tofu**.

A bright light was seen above his palm and a Tofu was formed which had a stinky smell. Suddenly, Dai Mubai came kicking Oscar and said with a tick mark on his face, "What the hell are you making him eat?"

Oscar went into a fake depression mode and said, "I just wanted to help him." He then looked towards Ryusei and said, "Doesn't brother Tian want to recover, I guarantee that you will recover you Spirit Energy if you eat my tofu."

Ryusei looked at him and carefully said, "You know, I don't really have to eat your Tofu. It's not like I am going to fight again. I just have to rest and my Spirit Energy should recover naturally."

Oscar heard his words and sighed and nodded and knew that he couldn't convince him, he looked at Dai Mubai with a hopeful expression but Dai Mubai didn't even give it a thought and said, "Don't even think about it. I am not going to eat that smelly thing."

Oscar was a bit sad but it seemed like he didn't take it to heart both of them brought their own chairs to sit besides Ryusei. Ryusei didn't really mind them sitting closer to himself as he himself wanted to develop some friendship with them.

After eating, they went outside of the mess and Ryusei met up with Flender, the principal of the Academy. He was with Zhao Wuji and Ryusei frowned up a bit as he saw him, he still didn't forgive him completely.

Zhao Wuji lowered his head as he said to him, "I apologise that I hurt your feelings with my words. I didn't say those words intentionally and I am grateful that you decided to inform Flender about the thunder in my body." His words were from the bottom of his heart as he truly didn't say them to anger him so much.

Ryusei hesitated for some moments and nodded as he felt that he couldn't be childish about this, he then looked at Zhao Wuji and said in a powerful voice, "Then lift up your head and face me. I do forgive you on the condition that you don't spread the rumours about my power otherwise…"

Nothing needed to be said after that as Principal Flender nodded and said, "This news will not go out of the Shrek Academy, you can rest assured about that. We have already kept Dai Mubai's spirit a secret and the Star Luo Empire still doesn't know that their prince is here."

Ryusei nodded when he heard his words but inside, he was thinking _'The only ones who know about my power are Zhao Wuji, Principal Flender, Dai Mubai and Oscar. It doesn't look like they have any intention of spreading the rumours about my power but I should prepare an escape route just in case.'_

 **Chapter 16: Training friends**

He then turned his head and saw both Dai Mubai and Oscar coming towards him, Dai Mubai and Oscar together said, "You can rest assure. We won't tell your secret to anyone."

Ryusei nodded as he knew felt that they didn't really had the motive of spreading it to anyone, by observing Oscar, he deduced that Oscar was most probably an orphan and was without any friends otherwise he wouldn't do so much things to grab attention. It was in the case of someone who didn't want to feel lonely.

And also, if a prince like Dai Mubai from another empire could safely live here without having any rumours about his spirit then he could believe the words of the Principal.

Dai Mubai turned towards Ryusei and asked him in a serious voice, "Brother Tian, how did you get so strong? I also want to be strong." Oscar suddenly said, "Hey, it's not polite to ask someone's training method."

Ryusei heard his words and stopped him from speaking and said, "No, it's alright. I don't really mind talking about it." Now, Dai Mubai and Oscar were surprised as nobody would willingly share their training method to a person, they just met so felt a bit grateful.

He trained both of them for a few days but Oscar couldn't do his physical training and gave up while Mubai continued as he had Evil Eyed White Tiger, he had better physic than Oscar and held on and kept doing Ryusei's training.

After few days, he could feel the difference in his body and could feel that he had grown a bit stronger than before. Even his abilities had been enhanced in power, he was really thankful to Ryusei for training him.

While Oscar didn't do the Physical training, it didn't mean Ryusei didn't train him, Ryusei taught him to use hidden weapons. He taught him the way to control weapons with his Spirit Power, Oscar couldn't really control them and was just working on how to make the weapon fly but he was certainly improving.

After about 7 months, Ryusei and Dai Mubai reached their junctions as they were Rank 50 and Rank 30 respectively. Ryusei, Dai Mubai and Oscar went towards the Principal's Office and knocked on his door, after some time they heard a voice, "Come in."

All three of them stepped in the room and Ryusei started speaking to the principal, "Principal Flender, I and Mubai require your permission to go in the Star Dou Forest to select our Spirit Rings."

Principal Flender nodded and called out for Zhao Wuji, some moments later Zhao Wuji stepped inside the room, he asked, "What happened? Why did you call me so suddenly?"

Principal Flender said to him, "I want you to go with them to the Star Dou Forest and help them select a Spirit Ring of suitable age." Zhao Wuji nodded and turned towards the three of them, "Let's go now. Its morning right now, if we are fast, we can be back by the night time."

All three of them nodded and started following Zhao Wuji towards the Star Dou Forest. Ryusei smiled a bit as he entered the forest, this was the area where he trained with Tang Hao. He remembered some memories with him and had a faint smile on his face.

Oscar noticed his smile and whispered to Dai Mubai, "Brother Mubai, don't you see the smile on Brother Tian's face? Looks like he remembered someone close to him." Mubai nodded and was about to speak that suddenly Ryusei looked towards them and said, "Hey, you two, what are you whispering? You are being left behind."

Both of them straightened up and stopped their whispering and ran forwards to reach near Ryusei. After searching for some time, they finally found a 35,000-year-old Dark Devil Tiger roaming in the area.

Ryusei looked at Zhao Wuji and said, "I choose this Spirit Beast for my Spirit Ring. Now all of you step back and let me fight this Beast." Zhao Wuji nodded but still reminded him out of good intent, "Be careful as this is a 35,000-year-old Dark Devil Tiger. It is very powerful."

Ryusei nodded and stepped towards the Dark Devil Tiger and all others stepped back as they didn't want to interfere the fight between Ryusei and the Dark Devil Tiger.

Ryusei unleashed 20 Knives from his Spatial Belt and threw them towards the Dark Devil Tiger who dodged the knives by getting out of the way but Ryusei controlled the knives in the air and made them follow the Dark Devil Tiger.

Suddenly, the Dark Devil Tiger jumped up in the air and covered itself with a terrifying amount of Dark Spirit Power, the knives hit the dark aura but they were deflected before they could do any damage, suddenly it looked towards Ryusei and controlled its body in mid-air to attack Ryusei.

Ryusei saw the Dark Devil Tiger coming towards him with a huge amount of Dark Spirit Power covering it, he didn't move from his position and used his **Ability: Purple Lightning Barrier** and a round barrier of pure Purple Lightning covered him which protected him from Dark Devil Tiger's attack.

The Purple Lightning destroyed the dark aura which surrounded the Dark Devil Tiger and when the Dark Aura was almost dispersed, Ryusei used his **Ability: Purple Dragon's Claw** and his whole arm turned into that of a Dragon's and slashed the **Dark Devil Tiger**.

The **Dark Devil Tiger** sensed that it would die if it took the attack head on and suddenly unleashed a huge wave of **Dark Spirit Power** and used its force to get out of the way of Ryusei's attack.

Ryusei was a bit surprised to see it use its Dark Spirit Power in such a way but he thought _'It's over now._ ' When the Dark Devil Tiger got away from Ryusei, it hit a tree behind it and saw an approaching Thunderfire Dragon which charred his body inside out.

Ryusei went near its body and started absorbing the Spirit Ring with his Purple Lightning Dragon Spirit, after about 15 minutes, he was done and he got a new **Ability: Purple Thunder Manipulation.**

This ability helped Ryusei manipulate his **Purple Thunder** and form it in the form of a wave, sphere, sword or in any other form. When he acquired his **5** **th** **Spirit Ring** , suddenly a Huge amount of Purple Lightning spread around 100 metres.

He had gotten an additional ability, the **Purple Thunder Domain**. It doubled the power of his Purple Thunder Attacks and weakened the other elements attacks by fifty percent. He could teleport to anywhere within this **Thunder Domain**.

Ryusei suddenly teleported in front of Zhao Wuji who spoke with a shocked tone, "You… You got… a… domain… now." Ryusei nodded and then they went and searched for the Spirit Ring for Dai Mubai.

The Spirit Ring for Dai Mubai was from a 2100-year-old Beast which gave him the ability, **White Tiger Vajra Transformation** , its effectively boosted the power of skill attacks by 100%, it increased the Physical Strength by 100% and also increased his defence of the body by 100%.

After gathering the Spirit Rings for themselves, they returned to Shrek Academy. It was late at night when they returned and immediately went to sleep as Dai Mubai knew that Ryusei would start training him early in the morning.

For the next year and a half, Ryusei trained Dai Mubai's reflexes by attacking him with his Hidden Blades at unexpected moments. Like when he was having his meal, a sharp knife would fly towards Dai Mubai's back or when he was resting a long thin needle would fly towards him without making too much sound and when he was fooling around with girls, he would be sneak attacked by a strange rotating star shaped weapon with sharp edges.

Ryusei's height grew up to about 160 cm and his hair grew little longer than earlier as now they covered his ears and fluttered freely with slight breeze. His body was slim and lean as his muscles were tightly packed. His physic leaned more towards speed rather than strength but he was still built like a cheetah that had impressive power with explosive speed.

It was good that he got hit by the blunt side otherwise it wouldn't be a small injury. He also trained Oscar with the hidden weapons and now Oscar could pretty much control a sword with his spirit energy.

His Spirit Rank grew to an impressive **Rank 59 Spirit King** while Oscar's Spirit Rank was at Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster and just on the edge of breakthrough while Dai Mubai's Spirit Rank had just broken through to the **Rank 39 Spirit Elder**.

 **Chapter 17: Meeting Rongrong again**

Right now, Ryusei was standing in front of the registration desk for the applicants of the Shrek Academy students. He was pretty disappointed that there was no student in the previous year and to prevent that he thought that he should see their abilities personally and see if there was anyone worth accepting in the Shrek Academy.

He had a significant amount of influence in the Shrek Academy as the Principal let him do whatever he wanted in the Academy, he knew that the Principal wouldn't mind if he selected someone from the applicants.

Besides, the one he will choose shouldn't have a weak talent. He refused to believe that there wouldn't be someone who had a good talent in this group of applicants. In front of his eyes, the Spirit Emperor of the academy was checking their bones to determine their age.

He then heard a man say, "How dare you do this to my son? He was considered as a genius in the previous school and why is he considered as trash here."

The Spirit Emperor said in a casual tone, "Remember Shrek is a monster academy, we only value those with a monstrous talent! Not ordinary people!" The man slammed the table in his fury and said, "Then at least give me back my refund. The entrance fee is 10 golds unexpectedly. It's too expensive."

The Spirit Emperor had a tick mark on his face and said, "Mubai, handle it." Dai Mubai stepped forwards with a smirk on his face as he released his Spirit Rings and said, "Well, if you can defeat me, we will give you your refund with a bit of extra. So, come."

The man seemed scared of Dai Mubai's strength and stepped backwards, he was just a normal man who wanted his son to get into this academy of monsters but who would have expected that there would be something like this going on here.

Ryusei looked at the scene and didn't intervene as everyone were already informed that there wouldn't be any refund if their child didn't have the required talent. Well, they were certainly courting death by asking for a refund.

He thought _'If this continues then I might only remain one more year here and then leave this place. Maybe at some other place I could form a small group to help me fight against the Spirit Hall. Even though I am pretty sure that Mubai and Oscar will definitely support me in the fight against the Spirit Hall._ '

He then looked at two applicants coming and was pretty surprised to see one of them. He knew him, it was Tang San who came with a girl besides him. The moment he laid eyes on her, his Azure Dragon Spirit which was silent for all these years suddenly started trembling with excitement.

He used the Azure Dragon Spirit and was astonished to see a Soft Boned Rabbit in place of the girl. He understood that the girl was a 100,000-year-old Beast and the Azure Dragon Spirit wanted him to kill her to absorb her Spirit Ring.

He remembered that Tang Hao said that his wife was a 100,000-year-old Beast even so he still loved her very much. He stopped using his Azure Dragon Spirit as he decided not to kill her, and after some time, it was as if the Azure Dragon Spirit lost its interest and stopped trembling.

Ryusei looked at Tang San's face and he could see that they were pretty close with each other, he then looked down and saw a similar spatial belt on him and thought _'So, either he is using that to keep the supplies or he is using them for his hidden weapons. Looks like you have grown Tang San under whatever mysterious figure you are training.'_ He called out to him, "Brother San!"

Tang San seemed pretty surprised that someone called out to him and turned towards Ryusei's direction, he was surprised to see him here. He said in a shocked tone, "Brother Tian, you are here."

Ryusei smiled a bit and said, "I didn't expect you to come to this Shrek Academy as well." He then turned towards the girl besides him and asked him in a teasing voice, "Who is she? Did little San finally found someone he likes."

Tang San was pretty embarrassed when he asked these questions and said, "No-no, it not like that. She is my sister, here name is Xiao Wu." Ryusei nodded to his words and turned towards her and said, "Hello, nice to meet you Xiao Wu."

She nodded and said, "Nice to meet you too." She then asked him, "Who are you? Big Brother San never mentioned you." Ryusei looked at Tang San and Tang San smiled and said, "I did mention him, he is Long Tian. He was lost and entered our village on the day of my spirit awakening."

Her eyes widened in realization and said, "Oh, so you are Long Tian, brother did mention about you before but I totally forgot about it. Hehehe…" She then childishly stuck out her tongue. He then looked at Tang San and asked him, "So, do you want to enter the academy? I can let you enter the academy without having to do this entrance test or so."

Tang San shook his head and said, "No need, otherwise it would be unfair to these guys. Just let us do the normal examination." Ryusei nodded and said, "Alright then, you both follow me."

Dai Mubai happened to see them talking like this and saw a smile on Ryusei's face, he was astonished to see this as it was pretty rare to see a smile on his face. He knew that he had only seen him smile for about 4-5 times.

He looked towards the Spirit Emperor and said, "Sir, I am taking these guys to the 4th Examination site." The man seemed surprised to see Ryusei taking some guys with him but he nodded and let him do as he pleased.

The man in front of him loudly said, "This is cheating, why are you not making them take the test." Ryusei glared at the man and said, "They have cleared up the requirements. I know Tang San, he is 12-year-old and the girl next to him must also be 12-year-old give or take a few months."

He then looked towards Tang San and said, "Brother San and Xiao Wu, show your spirit rings so that these stupid crows could shut their mouth."

Tang San and Xiao Wu nodded and released their spirit rings, they were two yellow coloured spirit rings, signifying that they were from 100-year-old beasts. Tang san spoke, "Tang San, Age: 12, Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster."

Xiao Wu followed him and said, "Xiao Wu, Age: 12, Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster." When the people heard their words, they started saying, "Monsters, they are simply monsters."

Dai Mubai smiled and told them, "These are the type of monsters we need at the academy. If anyone else is 13 or less than 13 years old and his spirit power is greater than Rank 25 then they can also skip to the 4th Entrance Examination."

A man snorted and said, "Who else is going to clear have these ridiculous conditions. Just say that you want to have our money." Suddenly, a gentle voice was heard in the area, "Who said that nobody can clear these conditions?"

A young girl of about 12 years of age came forwards as she said that. She had beautiful pink hair on her head and a snow-white skin that almost made all the girls jealous of her beautiful looks. Ryusei turned towards her and was shocked to see who it was.

He could help but blurt out, "Rongrong, is that you?" He remembered Rongrong because he met her in the Star Dou Forest when he was with Tang Hao, he remembered that 6-year-old girl who was really shy when she spoke to him. Now, he was watching a beautiful girl in front of him who seemed to have some confidence in herself.

It was a pretty big change from before but he couldn't help smile as he remembered her shy expressions, he thought that she probably didn't even remember him as they were quite young back then and also met only a single time. It wouldn't be weird she forgets about him.

While he was shocked to see her, the same could be said for Rongrong as well, she too was shocked to hear someone calling out for her and turned to see him, her eyes widened when she saw who it was, she of course remembered him, he was her first friend that she made when she was getting her 1st Spirit Ring.

She said in a soft voice, "Brother Tian, is that you?" He was a bit shocked that Rongrong still remembered him and said with a smile, "Yeah, its me." His words caused both of them to be sure and suddenly Rongrong frowned and said, "Brother Tian, you didn't remember your promise. You said you would come and find me after 6 years. It has almost been a month since then."

 **Chapter 18: Ryusei's past 1**

Ryusei sighed and said, "We were young at that time Rongrong. You are from such a great Clan, I didn't think that you would remember about that promise we made." She cutely pouted and said, "But Brother Tian, you were my first friend. Of course, I would remember about the promise."

He internally sighed and said, "But still, what are you doing here. Does Uncle Fengzhi know that you are here?" She stuck her tongue out and said, "No, I ran away from home. I was pretty bored being in the Clan all the time."

Ryusei didn't say anything about that since it wasn't his business whether she ran away from her home or not but strangely he felt a bit happy that she did otherwise they wouldn't have met each other.

He then looked towards the man who was handling the Entrance examination there and said, "She will join the Shrek Academy, I will talk to the principal regarding this."

What else could the man do other than nod, in the academy, Ryusei's status was above his. Besides, he already said that he would talk with Principal himself so it was all good for him.

He looked towards Rongrong and said, "As an apology for missing out on my promise, you can join the academy without going through the Entrance Exam."

She hesitated a bit and said, "Brother Tian, I want to enter the Shrek Academy with my own capability not due to my Clan or anything or do you think I am not capable enough."

Ryusei shook his head and said, "No, it's not that. You are not skipping the entrance exam because of your Clan, it's because I was the one who broke our promise so I should do something to compensate you. Besides, when you see the 4th Round of the Examination, you will understand."

Rongrong nodded and decided to trust him and then smiled as she said, "Brother Tian, do you know that my second ring is of Agility Type? And, now I can boost up to 30% of Strength and Agility."

Ryusei smiled and said, "Good, that is a pretty good boost." While they were talking with each other, Dai Mubai rubbed his eyes seeing Ryusei act so cheerfully with this young girl, he wondered if he and Oscar even knew the same person.

Tang San looked at Dai Mubai's expression and said, "What happened? Why do you look so shocked?" Dai Mubai whispered to him, "It is because this is the first time, I have seen Brother Tian talking so cheerfully with someone."

He was about to speak more that suddenly Oscar started saying in a loud voice, "Everyone, it's a special treat to all of you. Take my smelly tender tofu and it can heal your injuries to some extent and you will be able to recover your Spirit Power as well."

Some people decided to go near the stall he set up and when he removed the covering it, all of them smelt a terrible smell, the people started cursing him, "What the fuck is this shit?" "I definitely won't eat this shit even with my life on line." "Just kill me already but don't make me eat this shit."

Oscar got a bit depressed as he mumbled out, "You know, you guys don't have to say it like this. You are hurting my weak heart here." Some people felt a bit bad when he said it like that but he suddenly grinned and said, "Just kidding."

The people came near him and start stomping him because of his bad joke. Ryusei coughed as he saw this happening and said, "Alright, stop now. I think he had enough of your punishment."

He then turned towards Tang San and said, "Alright then, let's get going to the place where your fourth entrance exam is going to take place." Tang San and Xiao Wu nodded and were about to start walking that they heard a cold voice in the area, "Zhu Zhuqing, Age: 12 years and Rank 27 Spirit Grandmaster."

Ryusei and all others looked towards her and saw a girl, she had long Black hair scattered over her shoulders. Her figure was extremely well developed for her age. Rongrong was a bit jealous when she saw Ryusei looking at the girl but Ryusei was actually observing her Spirit Power as if checking whether what she said was true or not. Ryusei nodded and said, "Alright then, come with us to the 4th Stage of the Examination."

He then looked at the group of applicants and asked, "Is there anyone left who is 12-13 years old with Rank 25 or higher?"

Nobody replied to him and he was a bit disappointed at this fact but he was still pretty happy that there were now four more students in the Academy. He knew that as long as he was good friends with Rongrong, he would have some support from the **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Clan**.

He then looked towards Dai Mubai and ordered him, "Show them the way to the Fourth Entrance Examination. I will go ahead since I have to talk with teacher Zhao about something." Dai Mubai nodded and Ryusei started running towards the area of the Fourth Entrance Examination.

Tang San asked Dai Mubai in a curious voice, "So, if we enter the academy, what are the rules of this place?" Dai Mubai shrugged and said, "Well, there are almost no restrictions except some like No rape, fights are fine as long as they are not life threatening."

Tan San nodded and then asked, "So, how many students are here?" Dai Mubai said, "Well at the moment only four. One just arrived a few hours ago with the principal."

Tang San nodded and then Dai Mubai asked him in a curious tone, "How did you meet brother Long Tian? He never told us about you guys." Tang San was a bit curious about the reason Dai Mubai was asking such a question and answered him, "Well, I met him when he got lost in the forest and he stayed at our house waiting for his Big Brother. It was the day of my Spirit Awakening."

Dai Mubai was surprised and his eyes widened as he said with surprised look, "You are saying that he actually has a big brother." Tang San didn't expect such a surprise in his voice and said, "What, didn't he tell you anything about him? I thought he would have told you about his Big Brother."

Dai Mubai shook his head with distress and said, "Nobody knows anything about his personal life other than the fact that his parents were murdered."

Tang San, Xiao Wu, Zhu Zhuqing and Rongrong all gasped when they heard his words and Tang San asked him, "What do you mean by murdered?" Now, Dai Mubai was surprised and said, "You mean you don't know about it. You and Rongrong already knew him before so I thought you two would know about this."

Tang San shook his head and said, "No, when I met him. We were 6-year-old and he was lost and came to my house and was waiting for his Big Brother." Then it was Rongrong who said, "And when I met with him, we both were 6-years-old he was with a man named Tang Hao, the Clear Sky Douluo."

When Tang San heard his father's name, he was surprised and turned towards her and said, "What did you just say? He was with my father when he met you."

Ning Rongrong's eyes widened as she heard him, she said, "You, you are the son of Tang Hao, the Clear Sky Douluo!" Tang San was confused and asked her, "What do you mean by Clear Sky Douluo."

Rongrong raised her eyebrows and said, "Don't you know that every titled Douluo has a title? Your father's title is Clear Sky Douluo. My father often talks about him with huge amount of respect. He said that Tang Hao is possibly one of the strongest persons on the continent."

Tang San was confused and said, "No, I didn't know that my father was a Titled Douluo. He never mentioned anything about it." Everyone stayed silent for some time and Zhu Zhuqing spoke for the first time in a soft voice, "Perhaps he thought it would be better for you to not know about him. Perhaps he had many enemies."

Tang San then remembered how his father wrote in the letter to hide his Hammer spirit as it might cause him to have some unwanted enemies. But he was now sure of one thing that his father was a **Titled Douluo**.

He asked Mubai in a curious tone, "How are you sure that his parents have been killed off?"

 **Chapter 19: Ryusei's past 2**

Mubai started talking, "That is because 2 years ago when he had the entrance exam, he hid his spirit rank to that of Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster and during the 4th Entrance Examination."

"He and another disciple fought with the Teacher Zhao of the Academy, the Vice Principal of the school, his task was to survive against the Teacher Zhao for the time it takes to burn an incense and the Vice Principal was at Rank 76 Spirit Saint. He was initially just dodging his moves and after some time our Teacher Zhao seemed a bit frustrated that he was just dodging and not attacking him."

"He was simply wasting the time while dodging and Teacher Zhao said that he should teach him how to attack as his parents didn't teach it to him. At that time, Brother Tian grew angry, angry to the point that he didn't care about anything and used his real strength, the power of a Rank 45 Spirit Ancestor."

"He didn't care about hiding his Spirit Rank and started attacking the Vice Principal and beating him badly. Yes, you heard it correctly, a 10-year-old boy of Rank 45 Spirit Ancestor was beating the Vice Principal of the school who was at the Rank 76 Spirit Saint level. Honestly speaking, I think he would have won if Teacher Zhao didn't use his Spirit Avatar form."

Everyone there was shocked to the point they couldn't believe their ears, they actually heard him say that two years ago Ryusei beat a Spirit Saint to the inch of his life. Dai Mubai wasn't finished right now and continued, "Not just that, when the Principal came and asked him about the reason for his anger, he said that Teacher Zhao actually dared to curse his dead parents and he taught him a lesson for that. That is how we knew that his Parents are dead, since then it has already become a taboo topic in the school that nobody dares to touch."

He then looked towards them and said in a serious tone, "Let me give you a personal advice it's better to make the principal angry at you than him." His words truly shocked the group.

Then they heard the sound of footsteps and saw Oscar coming towards them, he said in a light tone, "Well, if you get to know him then he is cool guy. I mean he doesn't really get angry or care about other things and if you ask him, he will even help you. It's just that not to go on the topic of his family."

Tang San, Xiao Wu, Ning Rongrong, Zhu Zhuqing were so shocked that they didn't even register his words and were thinking. Tang San was thinking _'When did his parents die? Was it before he met me or after when he left with father? But according to Rongrong, if it was after then father should have been able to protect them or did someone even stronger than father kill his parents? Just who is he and what is his story?'_

Ning Rongrong was thinking along the same lines _'Were his parents killed before he met me or after? If before then what was he doing with Tang Hao and if after why couldn't Tang Hao prevent the death of his parents? Were they so strong that even he was helpless?'_

Xiao Wu was thinking on completely different things, she was thinking how her mother was killed, she felt Ryusei's pain and knew that she would have done the same thing if she was in place of him. Who would tolerate someone cursing their dead parents?

Soon, they reached the place where their fourth examination was going to take place and saw Ryusei standing in the middle of the whole area. Ryusei smiled towards them and said, "Well, you guys finally reached here. Now, let's start the match. You guys have to fight me till I am satisfied with your performance."

This not only shocked Tang San, Ning Rongrong, Zhu Zhuqing and Xiao Wu but also shocked Dai Mubai and Oscar. Dai Mubai stepped forwards and said, "Isn't it a bit too much for them to fight against you? I think I should fight against them it wouldn't be fair if they fight against you."

Ryusei chuckled and said, "Alright then, I will just use the power of 2 Spirit Rings and suppress my Spirit Power to that of Rank 26."

Dai Mubai couldn't say anything against this statement and just turned towards Tang San and others and said, "Maybe I should tell you a bit about him, his Spirit is a Beast spirit knows as Purple Lightning Dragon, one of the strongest spirits out there."

Ryusei saw him telling Tang San and the others about his own abilities and didn't stop him. He looked at Rongrong and said in a kind voice, "Rongrong, you can go by the side and watch the match from afar."

Ning Rongrong now knew why he was adamant on making her join the Shrek Academy and not letting her participate in this round. He didn't want to fight against her or didn't want to injure her.

She felt really good about that part but she didn't want to abandon Tang San, Xiao Wu and Zhu Zhuqing right now. From Mubai's words, he was extremely hard opponent and it would be pretty hard for them to win against him without a good support.

She hesitated for some moments and said to him in a serious voice, "Brother Tian, I want to participate in this entrance examination. It wouldn't be fair to them if you do it like this besides even, I wouldn't feel good by doing this."

Ryusei sighed as he had already guessed that she would say something like this but still he was a bit optimistic that she wouldn't want to participate in the entrance examination. He thought _'Alright then, my fight just got a lot harder. Oh well, let me see how strong you are Tang San. Show me that the feeling I get from you is right. Show me in this match that you are strong enough to go against the Spirit Hall.'_

Tang San, Xiao Wu, Zhu Zhuqing and Ning Rongrong gathered around and told each other's spirits to each other. First was Tang San, he used his Blue Silver Grass and said, "My name is Tang San, I am a Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster, my spirit is Blue Silver Grass and I am of Control System."

Then was Xiao Wu, she used her spirit and said, "I am Xiao Wu, I am a Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster, my spirit is Soft Bone Rabbit, I am of the power attack system." Then Zhu Zhuqing started speaking, "I am Zhu Zhuqing, I am a Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster, my spirit is Hell Civet, and I am of the Agility Attack System."

Then last came Ning Rongrong, she used her spirit and a small pagoda appeared in her palm as she said with a smile, "My name is Ning Rongrong, I am a Rank 26 Spirit Grandmaster, my spirit is **Seven Treasure Glazed Tile Pagoda**. I have 2 spirit rings and I can boost up to about 30% of everyone's strength and agility."

Tang San seemed surprised and said, "What, by 30%?" He then smiled and mumbled, "Looks like we have a chance now."

 **Chapter 20: The Fourth Examination**

All of them got ready for the upcoming match, Dai Mubai announced, "The match starts now!"

Ning Rongrong summoned her spirit and used her **Spirit Abilities: Strength** and **Ability: Agility**. It boosted their strength and agility by 30% for a short period of time.

Zhu Zhuqing suddenly disappeared from the view and appeared in front of Ryusei and tried to do surprise attack on him. Ryusei stretched out his finger and blocked her punch. This created a shockwave around them and the others could feel that the power in that finger was just as equal to Zhu Zhuqing's power more or less.

The most shocking thing was how he was able to counter her so quickly and with such precision, Ryusei smiled at them and said, "Good, it seems that you guys are taking this seriously. Looks like I won't need to remind you guys about it."

He then flicked her forehead and threw her away, Xiao Wu caught Zhu Zhuqing on the way and said, "You said, you would only use the strength of Rank 29 against us but you are surely using your full strength otherwise how could your finger do that."

Before Ryusei could say anything, Tang San said, "No, Xiao Wu, he really did use the strength of Rank 29 Spirit Grandmaster, he has almost complete control over his Spirit Energy."

Ryusei was a bit surprised by his observation and thought _'Heh, so you can detect this too Tang San. I am now much more interested in fighting you.'_ He looked towards them and said, "Alright, enough of the chit-chat and come attack me. Remember you have to fight me till I am satisfied with your performance or you can give up before."

He looked at Xiao Wu and Zhu Zhuqing as they rushed at him together with Xiao Wu in lead, Xiao Wu suddenly jumped up and Zhu Zhuqing came in front of Ryusei and used her **Spirit Ability: Hundred Hell Claws**.

Ryusei smiled a bit and started countering her moves with pure speed. He countered her every claw with his palms and then used his last attack to send her back. Suddenly, he was attacked by Xiao Wu from above him and he found out that his legs were tied down by a blue silver grass.

Ryusei was a bit surprised that Tang San's Blue Silver grass was strong enough that it could even tie down his legs with such strength and then looked at Ning Rongrong and understood, this was due to the increase in **30% strength** from Ning Rongrong's Spirit Ability.

He let out a sigh and blocked Xiao Wu's attack, it created a shockwave in the area and he noticed Tang San and Zhu Zhuqing rushing towards him.

He broke through the Blue Silver Grass while he pushed Xiao Wu away and turned towards Tang San and swiftly kicked him in stomach before he could react, his kick was so powerful that it blasted Tang San through the wall while Zhu Zhuqing used her **Ability: Hell Stab**.

It doubled her speed as she attacked his back which was open for the moment as he countered Tang San. Suddenly, he disappeared and appeared besides her and caught her hands and threw her away, it was so fast that she couldn't even register what happened.

This was because Ryusei used his **Lightning Flash 3 times consecutively** in a single moment, the 1st time was when he disappeared from her point of view, the 2nd time was when he used it to catch her hand and the third time was when he threw her away.

Zhu Zhuqing was shocked right now because her speed was useless against him, she thought _'It's impossible to defeat him. He is just toying with us.'_

Tang San emerged from the rubble and pushed his hands to the ground and suddenly a huge amount of Blue Silver Grass gathered around Ryusei's body and tried to trap him within the huge amount of Blue Silver Grass.

Ryusei sharpened the edges of his palms by using extremely thin & sharp Spirit Energy and slashed apart the **Blue Silver Grass** around him. This surprised everyone as he just used his hands to cut apart the Blue Silver Grass but Tang San was not finished yet and all the Blue Silver Grass from the surrounding started to move towards him.

All of them whether it was Ning Rongrong, Dai Mubai or Zhu Zhuqing were very shocked by the power of his Blue Silver Grass. Ryusei was about to move but suddenly Xiao Wu appeared in front of him, she tried confusing him by her **Ability: Charm**.

He frowned a bit as this ability didn't really confuse him but it did delay his reaction and within that moment all of the Blue Silver Grass started enclosing around him and tried to seal him in a cocoon made by the Blue Silver Grass.

But the cocoon surrounding Ryusei started to loosen up bit by bit as he was using his Spirit Energy to create gaps in the cocoon and slowly expanded the gaps by increasing the output of his Spirit Energy.

He looked at Tang San and thought _'Good job, Tang San. You really made a great use of this Spirit but this is still insufficient for our fight against the Spirit hall. Show me all of your power.'_

He then looked at Xiao Wu and thought _'I have to take her out right now, it would be pretty bad if they somehow catch me again and I have to use my 2_ _nd_ _Spirit Ability against them.'_ He used his **Lightning Flash Ability** one last time and appeared in front of her and punched her in the gut. He whispered something for her to hear and Xiao Wu's eyes widened as she felt a tremendous impact on her as coughed some blood and was sent crashing to the ground.

Ryusei then looked at Tang San and looked at his eyes, his eyes looked calm but he could feel wrath hidden deep within them. He raised his hands and said, "That's enough. Everyone will be entering the Shrek Academy. Well, everyone except Tang San."

Everyone was shocked by his statement; Tang San was one of the best among them and only one that could hold his own against him so why wasn't he part of the Shrek Academy. Zhu Zhuqing looked at Ryusei and asked him, "Why is he not going to be in the academy when he was the one who nearly trapped you? I don't understand this decision of yours."

Ryusei didn't even look at her and just stared at Tang San and said, "Before starting this examination, I told you guys that your performance was what mattered the most for getting in the Shrek Academy."

Zhu Zhuqing retorted, "Then he should be even more qualified to enter the Academy, he was the one who nearly trapped you." Ryusei then looked at her and said, "What trapped me? What a good trap that I didn't even need to use any of my Spirit Ability to get out of it. He should have expected me to burst it open or get out of that cocoon but when I was escaping, he should have felt that I was slowly loosening the bounds of his Blue Silver Grass and he just stood there watching me escape his trap. And lastly, he didn't use all his abilities, as I said earlier that performance is what matters the most and not showing your complete strength in front of me is not good enough.

"The reason you are selected was because you took the opportunity when I let my guard down and took the opportunity to attack me with appropriate abilities. There were no wasted movements in them. The reason Xiao Wu is selected is because she was the one who delayed me for a second and let me get trapped in that cocoon of Blue Silver Grass. Well, Rongrong is selected because she supported everyone with her ability boosting everybody's strength and speed. The strong endurance of the Blue Silver Grass was due to her ability Strength."

Everyone stayed silent as he gave them the reasons of their selection, they were now wondering what they should say to him but Ryusei started speaking once again and said, "Well, the things that Tang San did were still good so I think I can let him have one more chance but this time he will have to fight me alone."

Everyone's eyes widened when they heard his statement even Tang San was surprised and looked at him, Ryusei said, "Show me your true ability now. Not this bullshit, I know that you are capable of much more. You didn't even use that little hammer of yours."


End file.
